Titanic 2: Reunited At Last
by thevinylfreak
Summary: Rose is caught in a love triangle with an upper class man and Jack while four months pregnant. Whom will Rose choose and will she choose before her baby is born?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Bukater, having dropped her mother's name of DeWitt after the sinking of the RMS _Titanic_, sat in her dressing room after her first night as an actress at a minor playhouse in Manhattan, New York. She was desperate for love, but only from the man whom had taught her how to love. Jack Dawson was a man of many things. He was a talented artist, he had a wonderful way with words, he had an astounding history – at least, to Rose – and he had the sweetest, kindest heart. He was so brave, and he loved her so much that he died for her the night that _Titanic_ sank. They were separated as soon as the ship had gone under, and Rose was sure that he'd died. She regrets having found a door to float on while her sweetheart was probably somewhere in the Atlantic freezing to death. She wished that she had been the one to die instead of him. She sighed, wishing she was in her beloved's arms at this very moment, but knowing it wasn't true.

"If only," she said to herself often, though people she said it in front of never understood, for she had never told a soul. The only living people who knew of her secret love were her ex-fiancé, Caledon Hockley and her uptight, selfish mother, Ruth DeWitt. She now lived with her father, Joseph Bukater in a wealthy neighborhood of Manhattan, New York. Her father held the title of 'wealthiest man in Manhattan', for he and his business partner, Henry Sherman owned a car company that build and sold popular car brands, like Renaults, Oldsmobiles and Prowlers. This company had given both Bukater and Sherman plenty of wealth to last them and their offspring through their entire lives.

Her mother, Rose had heard, was now working as a seamstress, exactly what she had told Rose that she'd never wished to do again. Ruth was not always wealthy, she was a poor girl from Philadelphia who went into an arranged marriage with Joseph in the late 1800s. They then had Rose, and then divorced soon after. Ruth had refused to let Joseph take care of Rose, so she took her away to Europe for the proper schooling. In Venice, Italy, Rose was forced into engagement as well at the age of seventeen to Caledon Hockley, a very wealthy man from Pittsburgh who needed a wife to gain his fortune. Ruth wanted this because she was running low on money from her divorce from Joseph and wanted more.

Rose felt tears stinging her eyes as she remembered the last time that Jack had held her. That sweet, wonderful, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man from Wisconsin had touched her soul in a way that no one else had, and she was grateful. Grateful that she had Jack to love her, grateful that he still loved her, even from Heaven. She felt his love grow stronger and stronger with each growing moment, and the more she felt it, the more she longed for him. She was desperate to be with him, desperate for the his touch, holding her tightly in his arms, desperate for the touch of his kiss on her lips, a kiss that warmed her body and her soul and that she treasured most, desperate to hear his voice saying 'I love you', words of which he had never uttered before. She loved him so much and wished to hold him one more time, but she knew that would never happen again.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, and Rose was ripped from her thoughts at the rudeness of a man whom had entered the room with a vase full of red roses that covered his face. Rose turned around and glared at his rudeness.

"These are for Miss Rose DeWitt Bukater," said the man.

"It's just Rose Bukater, now," growled Rose angrily.

"My apologies, Miss," said the man. He set down the roses and Rose looked at his young face. He appeared to be a young man with dark eyes and light brown hair. He smiled at her as he handed her an envelope with her name written in calligraphy. "A man by the name of Dawson asked me to give this to you." Rose shuddered at the name, her eyes going wide as she took the envelope carefully.

"Uh… um… uh… thank you…," Rose told him. The man nodded to her, placing his cap back on his head and retreating from her dressing room, closing the door behind him. Rose waited until his footsteps died away before tearing open the letter and reading it to herself:

'My dearest Rose, how wonderful an actress you are! I came to see it tonight and was fascinated by your talents. I am glad to see that you have carried out your dreams and left that horrid witch of a woman behind. I have so many things to say to you and yet, so little space to put it. How I wish we could be together, how I wish I could hold you in my arms, I could kiss your lips and I could tell you I love you. I love you dearly and there isn't a thing that could change it. Tell me, Rose, do you love me, too? I can feel your love pulsating and I am counting the moments until we are together. I love you desperately, and I will see you soon, My love. – Jack'

That was it? After four months of being apart, this was all that her beloved had to say to her? He was alive, and she was upset with him. But he loved her… he actually loved her… Oh, but she was desperate to hear him say it, in his loving and caring voice. Where was he? He had to be here in New York, but she didn't know where. She wished to write a letter to him, but she had no knowledge of how to get it to him. So she rested her head on her vanity and cried.

…

The next day, Rose sat with her good friend, Lynette Shreefer, an Irish woman whom she had met on the RMS _Titanic_ when Jack had brought her below decks. Lynette has thankfully survived, as did her young, five-year-old daughter, Cora. Lynette's first husband had died on the ship, but on the rescue ship, Carpathia, she had met an Irish man named Martin Shreefer, whom she had married last month. She was currently pregnant, having Martin's first child.

Rose was four months pregnant herself, only with Jack's first child. The couple had made love in the back of a Renault, owned by the Carter family. Now, four months later, Rose was showing definate signs of pregnancy, and she was grateful that this child was Jack's. If it was a boy, she had planned to name it after him. If it was a girl, well, she hadn't exactly thought of what to name it if it were a girl. Now that Jack was alive, that she was sure he was alive, she longed for him even more, and wanted him to be with her when her – no, their - child was born.

Lynette owned a small pub in Manhattan across from a large stage known at the time as Broadway. Rose longed to be an actress at Broadway, because a lot of greatly famous actors and actresses that are now in moving pictures got their start there. But for now, she stayed at the minor playhouses and views Broadway from Lynette's pub. Her pub, A Keg of Irish, was very popular for third class men in Manhattan, and often sold home-brewed beer that Lynette and her husband brewed themselves.

Rose had told Lynette about her letter from Jack and had to return home, so she bid Lynette farewell and stood up. Suddenly, her eye caught sight of a man with messy blonde hair. She couldn't see his face, but she felt a sudden urge to go to him. She didn't listen to it, for she believed that Jack would not come here. She sighed, thinking once more about making her way to the man, but decided against it, leaving the pub peacefully.

Jack looked back just as Rose closed the door behind her and caught a glimpse of her lean redheaded figure, but like Rose, he didn't believe that she would come here. He turned back around to the table and took a sip of his beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sat in her room by her vanity brushing out her long red curls, daydreaming about Jack. She hummed to her reflection as she brushed her hair and closed her eyes as she did, pretending that the teeth of her brush were Jack's fingers running through her hair. Oh, how she loved him dearly! She was desperate to see him and desired his touch and his kiss upon her lips, her cheek, anywhere would satisfy her.

She opened her eyes and rested her hand on her growing stomach, wishing that her Jack was the one rubbing his hand gently on her stomach and not her. She loved her child and knew that her child loved her. She hoped that when she told Jack that he would love their child as well. She'd be heartbroken if he wasn't. She hummed a familiar tune she'd heard aboard the Titanic, a tune that the band had played while the ship was sinking. She recalls her and Jack running past them when they were playing this song, and Jack and bumped into one of the violinists and they stopped as Jack pulled her past them.

Rose stood up and walked into her closet, searching for the perfect dress to wear out in public today. Her father, Joseph Bukater, was making plans for them both to meet with his business partner, Henry Sherman and his twin boys, James and Charles Sherman. She had glimpsed James Sherman – or maybe it was Charles, she didn't know. They were identical – once and couldn't help but blush. He was an attractive young man of nineteen years old with light reddish-blonde hair and sweet blue-green eyes. He had a kind smile, and then his obnoxious brother came up behind him and began teasing him about his flushed cheeks. No, she didn't love James or Charles or whomever it was she was blushing at. She loved Jack, and now that she knew he was alive, she refused to deem another man attractive.

She picked out a fancy day dress that was an eggshell color with pink roses embroidering the front and bottom of the dress. It had a lace petticoat hanging off from the waist and it's sleeve ends were decorated in ornate lace as well. She was fond of this dress, though it was not her favorite. She chose to wear her favorite when she reunited with her beloved Jack. Even though she knew he didn't care what she wore or how she wore her hair, she wanted to look beautiful for him.

"Nancy!" she called to one of the house's maids. "Please help me with my corset, dear." Nancy, a small, young maid with curly brown hair tied neatly in a bun beneath her cap, rushed in to tie her corset.

"Miss Rose, I would hate to be a burden, but these corsets have been said to cause miscarriages with women," Nancy told her. Rose gasped as she heard the foul word 'miscarriage'.

"Can it? Oh, I do not wish to lose my child… untie it, please, and I will find my brassiere instead," Rose told her, and Nancy did as she was told, rushing out of the room to give Rose her privacy. Rose pulled her corset off over her head and headed back into her closet to find her brassiere, which was lying on a small table. She pulled it over her head and slipped on her dress, smiling at her reflection in her full-length mirror. She knew what Jack would say if he saw this. 'You look beautiful, Rose, but then again, you always do.' She dropped her smile and got a distant look in her eye as she thought of him, but picked herself up, thankful that he was alive and that soon, she'd be enveloped in his strong, safe arms.

Rose emerged from her closet and sat on her bed, remembering all the times Jack had made her feel equal with the world. Meeting Jack a few evenings before, those deep, soul-penetrating blue eyes of his… she remembers their warm, loving glow perfectly. When she looked into his eyes, she knew instantly that everything was going to be okay.

The dance that she had with Jack, certainly something she'd never forget. His sweet, warm grin with an aura of love… a smile she yearned for desperately, a smile that told her not to worry, that she should smile no matter how frightened. His smile boosted her courage that night…

Meeting with Jack in the weight room aboard that ship was a meeting that told her he loved her. He told her, in other words, that he loved her, as he locked his gaze with hers and held her face in his hand. That warm touch soothed Rose still when she thought of him, told her to trust him with her life. And she did.

Falling in love with Jack, though she knew she already had. She remembered vividly how they confirmed their love with Rose's trust of him and a kiss, of which seemed to go on for hours. His kiss warmed her entire body as the biting wind chilled her body that day. But she was safe in his arms, and his kiss still shone on her lips. She often smiled when this memory scrolled across her mind.

Having Jack draw her like one of his French girls. The second most climactic moment of her life, next to their game in the Renault. She watched him carefully as he captured every detail of her body, perfecting every shadow, curve and crevice on her exposed body. She was shy, at first, but grew to comforting matters in mere seconds. She saw that Jack was nervous, could see that he was blushing, wanting to impress her in every way he could. But Rose didn't care. All he had to do was be himself for her to be satisfied.

Running away with Jack, symbolizing her freedom. She and Jack ran hand in hand through the decks of _Titanic_ away from her fiancé, Caledon Hockley's valet, Spicer Lovejoy, escaping into the boiler room. From then on, she knew that Jack had freed her from her gilded cage, and she was willing to go anywhere with him.

Making love to Jack in the back of the Carter family's vintage Renault. If nothing before had confirmed their love, this certainly did. To the stars, they went, or so Rose had called it. He made her warm in that cold room. Proper girl she was, at that time, she didn't even care who had seen them, all she wanted was Jack, her Jack, the man she loved desperately. After all, she had told him that she was getting off of the ship with him, which she wished she had done, if they were not separated beneath the water.

Rescuing Jack from the Atlantic's wrath, something else that proved her love for him. She didn't care about how cold the water was or if she was ruining her fancy silk dress, all she wanted was he, Jack Dawson, safe in her arms again. She was upset with him when he had tried to force her off of the ship and onto a lifeboat. When she looked up into his sad, love-filled blue gaze, her heart broke, knowing that if she didn't jump off of that ship by the next railing, she would never see those blue eyes again. So at her next chance, she leapt off of the lifeboat and raced to Jack, who swept her into his strong arms. From then on, he knew that Rose loved him enough to die for him.

Losing Jack, something she despised most of all. She dreaded the thought that her beloved Jack was dead, and was grateful that he had survived the horrid sinking. She was desperate to know how he did… he must have found something to float on, as she had herself. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of him not being with her.

A knock at her door had disrupted her thoughts and her father entered. He was a tall, older man of his forties with dark hair beginning to gray and deep hazel eyes that dazzled anyone. Of course, her beloved's piercing blue eyes surpassed her father's.

"Rosebud, the lunch is at two this afternoon, so you have no need to hurry, unless you plan on going someplace," Joseph informed his daughter.

"Oh, I had no intentions of leaving, for Broadway is closed for the day and Lynette is quite busy in the pub," Rose replied, standing up. Joseph nodded.

"I just thought I would inform you, my dear," he said. "Well, if you need me, I shall be in my office trying to figure out what the world wants to see in advertisements for our company. Unless you need me, I shall see you this afternoon."

"Yes, father," Rose told him, her hands behind her back. Joseph nodded to her as he left her bedroom, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

As two o'clock neared, Rose felt her stomach plummeting downward. She was nervous around James or Charles Sherman, she didn't understand why. She couldn't love him, it wasn't possible. But for some reason, every time she thought of him or his name was mentioned, her heart fluttered and her knees went weak. She thought of this as she placed her beige hat on her head. Again, a knock disrupted her thoughts and another housemaid named Francesca, a young girl with gingerish red hair who was born overseas in France, entered the room.

"A letter for you, Meez Bukater," said Francesca in her middle-pitched French accent.

"Thank you, Francesca," said Rose, taking the letter from her hands.

"You are welcome, Meez Bukater," said Francesca, curtseying and scurrying off. Rose looked at the front of the envelope and again, Jack's handwriting was scribbled onto the front. She smiled excitedly and sat down in a navy blue armchair close to her balcony and opened it, reading it to herself:

'_My dearest Rose, I apologize for not giving you an address to write to if you'd wished to write me back. If it helps, I live above the Portrait Studio in lower Manhattan where I work painting portraits. I am not there most of the day, for I am usually out and about working, visiting with Lynette and Martin Shreefer and the pub across from Broadway or running errands for the people of the town, which I do often. But I will cancel everything to see you, my love. Unfortunately, everything is too big for people to do on their own for the next week, and I cannot stay in my apartment waiting for you. But I promise, as soon as you call, I will come running to you. I love you desperately and my heart beats for the growing love that I feel for you. I cannot wait to see you. – Jack'_

Rose frowned at his letter, for she was desperate to see him. She loved him with all of her being and he was too busy all week. But at least she now knew how she could contact him. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to scribble out a letter to him:

'_Jack, Oh, Jack! How I long to see you! How desperate I am for your touch and how I yearn for your kiss upon my lips! I am grateful that you are alive, and I will wait for you. I will not stop you from helping those in need. I must tell you that I love you desperately and that I miss you terribly! I must tell you something first… Jack, I-'_

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door and Rose stood up, hiding both his letter and her unfinished letter behind her back as her father entered.

"Rose, my darling daughter, it is time for us to leave for lunch at the Sherman mansion," he told her. Rose nodded.

"I will be out shortly, father. I just have to fix my hair," she replied. It was now Joseph's turn to nod.

"All right, Rosebud. You have a few minutes to fix your hair," he said, and closed the door behind him. Rose sighed as she turned back to her unfinished letter and shoved both letters into her vanity drawers and gazed at her reflection. Later, she thought, I will finish my letter later. She adjusted her hat and left her bedroom.

…

Rose sat at a table with her father and Henry Sherman while they awaited the twins' arrival. Henry Sherman was a heavy man with a red beard that was graying and is balding on the top of his head. Suddenly, the two Sherman boys arrived, one dressed in a dark green suit and the other dressed in a navy blue suit. The one in the dark green suit took Rose's hand and kissed it.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bukater! Quite beautiful you are today! I am Charles Sherman, but I believe that you knew this already!" he exclaimed slightly obnoxiously. Rose smiled nervously.

"Charmed, I'm sure," she told him. Then his brother took Rose's hand and gently brushed his lips against it.

"I, my dear, am James Sherman. I apologize for my brother, for he tends to be obnoxious at times," James told her. Rose's nervous smile grew even more nervous.

"'Tis a pleasure, Mr. Sherman," she said, butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. James smiled at her and took his seat next to her while Charles, grunting to himself of jealousy towards his brother, took the seat across from Rose and Joseph.

…

Once lunch was served and eaten, James and Rose had separated themselves from the group and were walking through a large, ornate garden with many exotic flowers that Rose had never before seen or heard of.

"This is a Bouvardia," said James with Rose on his arm, referring to a grouping of small white flowers on a green stem. "It came from South America." He pointed to a flat pink flower. "This is an Anthurium, originally from Greece." He then pointed to a yellow cup-shaped flower. "And this is a Calla Lily, believed to have it's origins in South Africa." Rose smiled as he pointed out the flowers. "And this is my favorite, a Gardenia." He picked a white flower that smelled of such a sweet fragrance and handed it to Rose, who happily took it. "It was chosen by my mother. They were also her favorite. My father gave her a bouquet full of them. Their name means 'you're lovely' in I believe Italian or French."

"Oh, it's lovely!" Rose exclaimed, smelling the flower. "And it smells so sweet!" James chuckled as he picked another flower from another wall. He took out a pocketknife and trimmed the thorns off and handed it to her.

"Do you know what this is?" asked James. Rose smiled an nodded.

"A rose, of which I am named after," she told him, smelling the pink flower. "It is so beautiful!"

"To give one a rose means 'love at first sight'," James explained, his happy expression turning into a nervous one. "Not that I am telling you that I have fallen in love with you…" Rose looked at him, suddenly feeling something that she did not feel with Jack. She couldn't be falling in love with James Sherman… could she? No… it wasn't possible… she couldn't love him. She loved Jack, not James. Oh, but how James made her blush. Jack did the same, though she hasn't seen him in months.

Rose thought back to that letter half-written and shoved into her vanity drawer. She was wondering if she should send out Francesca or Nancy or another housemaid to give it to him, but then she thought of James. He did make her happy, and he was so kind and gentle to her. Jack was as well… she could no longer take the stress of debating whether she loved Jack or James more than the other…

"James, my apologies, but I am not feeling well and I must go and lie down," Rose said suddenly, needing to be alone.

"Oh, that is quite all right, my dear. I will not keep you if you are feeling ill. I appreciate you walking through my mother's garden with me. No one else appreciates these flowers the way I do except for you," James replied. Rose smiled a half smile.

"Thank you for allowing me to see it," she said. "Goodbye, Mr. Sherman." With that said, she left James standing in the garden and carefully slipped from the house, avoiding Joseph's gaze. She raced home, threw herself onto her bed and cried, her heart being thrown back and fourth from the kind, loving, third class man who had stolen her heart four months ago and the kind, loving, first class man who had treated her so dearly, as no first class man ever before had.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later, Rose received another letter from Jack, which was delivered by Francesca early in the morning. Rose awoke with a fright at the sound of pounding at her door, and she got up to answer it.

"Meez Rose, I am sorry, but you 'ave a letter," said Francesca, curtseying to her. Rose sleepily took the letter and watched as Francesca scurried off. Looking at the addresser, Rose closed her door and sat down on her bed, opening the letter:

'_My dearest Rose, my work is complete and I still have not heard from you. I am beginning to worry if you're even getting my letters. If not, then I guess writing to you would be pointless, but if you are, I can't help but wonder; do you still love me? If you do, why haven't you written to me? Do you fear that I do not love you anymore? I love you so much and I am desperate to hold you in my arms once again, unless you do not wish me to. If you do not love me, what happened? Are you married or engaged? Are you in love with another? Did your mother force you to marry Cal? Rose, I love you too much to keep myself from you much longer. Your father has a portrait appointment at the Portrait Studio on Wednesday and I am scheduled to paint his portrait. I am not asking you to come, unless you would like to. I am hoping to see you soon, my love. – Jack'_

Rose gaped at the letter, shocked that her father was now going to meet the man that stole her heart so long ago. She was desperate to see him, but what about James? She didn't love him, though… did she? Men are so selfish, she thought. All they're good for is stealing a woman's heart and forcing her to choose between a sweet man and an even sweeter one. She did not know James Sherman as well as she knew Jack. Then again, she didn't even know Jack that well either. All she knew was that he was a penniless man from Wisconsin with neither parents nor siblings.

She did miss Jack, and she knew that he missed her. She thought back to that letter hidden in her drawer. He must be hurt that she never sent it, that he never heard from her. She did want to see him, and at the same time, didn't. What was she to do? She was in love with Jack still, and she was beginning to fall in love with James Sherman. She looked at her bedside table, where the bouquet of red roses from Jack and the pink rose and gardenia from James sat. James had told her yesterday that giving one a rose meant true love, and then she looked at Jack's rose. He'd given her twelve, she'd counted that day. He'd told her he loved her twelve times, that's eleven more than James. But it'd taken so long for Jack to contact her.

Rose sighed, not knowing what to do. She did love Jack, and she wanted to tell him that. But she also didn't want to hurt James. How could she tell either that she was in love with one and starting to fall in love with the other? She couldn't, and she had to choose quickly. On one hand, James is wealthy, while Jack is poor and can't support her. On another hand, she'd only known James for a week and had known Jack for four months. But then again, she hadn't spoken to Jack in four months. James she had spoken to recently. She imagined looking directly into both of their eyes. In Jack's, she saw pure love and protection, and she knew that Jack would love her no matter what and she was assured that everything would be okay. In James's, she wasn't sure what she saw. She did see that he had his heart set on her, but he wasn't sure of his feelings yet. After all, he'd known her for only a week. Then she thought of age, how Jack was twenty and James was nineteen. She was only seventeen, and to her, age didn't matter. She loved both men and didn't know what to do. She sighed, and decided to talk to Lynette.

…

"What do you mean you don't know who to love?" Lynette exclaimed, clearly shocked at what her close friend had just informed her of.

"Well, Lynette, James Sherman is so kind and Jack is so loving and protective… I don't know…," Rose told her friend, looking away.

"Rose, Jack is the one that you love. Do not forget that! Who was it that saved your life more than once?" Lynette asked her.

"Well, Jack, of course…"

"And who was it that didn't care what class you were in, he loved you either way?"

"Jack, but…"

"And who was it that you thought had died for you for the past four months?" Rose sighed.

"Jack of course…"

"Then isn't your decision obvious? It's Jack that you love, not Sherman!"

"But my father wants me to marry rich, and I can't disrespect him by saying I've fallen in love with a third class man!"

"Rose, listen, I don't care what your father wants. Jack is the man you love, and you belong to him. You've loved him for the past four months and he's loved you even more. Rose, go to him, or write him and tell him to come to you. He loves you, Rose. Every time he comes in here, he asks me if you're here, and I always have to break his heart and tell him no. Rose, go to him. Please."

"I-I can't…" Rose told her, looking away again. Lynette sighed as the door opened. She looked over in the direction of the door and grabbed Rose's wrist, smiling.

"Rose, guess whose here!" she exclaimed excitedly. Rose looked up, and she was instantly overcome by a feeling of warmth as her green eyes locked on the piercing blue gaze of Jack Dawson.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack gaped at Rose as he saw her, and suddenly, he broke out into a run and threw his arms around Rose tightly.

"ROSE!" he cried, grateful to see his beloved once again. He kissed her face several times, and Rose's face warmed up in each spot that he kissed. Jack ran his hand through her curly red hair, and all Rose could do was hug him back and cry. But not crying because she was happy, she was crying because she didn't know what to do. Jack held her tightly in his arms and Rose hid her face in his shoulder. She was finally with Jack, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to. Jack pulled back to look at her, smiling and tears running down his cheeks.

He kissed her forehead again, and Lynette couldn't help but smile. She and Jack both thought that Rose was crying because she was with Jack again, but they didn't know that she was heartbroken. If she chose James, she would break Jack's heart, and she wasn't sure she could live with the pain.

"Rose," said Jack, wiping away her tears with his thumb. He couldn't help but smile, for he was finally with his Rose. He then frowned, remembering that she hadn't written him. "Why didn't you write to me?"

"I-I… oh, Jack!" Rose exclaimed, hugging him to her again. She did love him, but she didn't know what to do. Jack stroked her hair gently.

"There's no need to cry anymore, Rose. We're together now," he said to her softly. Rose continued to shed tears into his shoulder, soaking his dark brown shirt. Then she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I must go… my father must be looking for me…" she told him.

"But Rose, we just got back together! Don't you want to spend some time together?" Jack protested. Rose sighed.

"Jack, my father hasn't a clue about my location. The last thing I shall do is give my dear father a heart attack," she replied, not looking into his eyes. Jack sighed, taking her hands in his.

"All right," he said, kissing her nose. "Go ahead. But can I see you soon?" Rose now looked up at him, tears stinging her eyes as she gazed into his sad and loving blue eyes.

"I-I don't know… again, you will, but I am not sure how soon," she told him. Jack nodded and stepped aside. Rose elevated herself with him and kissed his cheek. "I shall try to see you soon." With those final words spoken, she left, Jack watching helplessly as she left him, once again, for her own first class world.

…

Rose was forced to attend another lunch with the Shermans, only this time, it was at her home and only James Sherman attended. Rose couldn't help but to blush, and her heart broke at the thought that she was falling in love with a man that wasn't Jack. Things were going to be much harder now that she and Jack had seen each other for the first time in four months, and she knew that Jack would stop at nothing to see her again and to hold her in his arms. Suddenly, James tapped her arm and Rose was ripped from her thoughts and looked up at him.

"Miss Rose, I was wondering if…," said James nervously, taking both of her hands.

"Yes?" asked Rose, feeling nervous about the question he was going to ask her. James let out his breath.

"Miss Rose, will you marry me?" asked James carefully, watching Rose's face. Rose was dumbstruck, having no idea what to say. She loved Jack so much, but she was beginning to fall in love with James. If she said yes, she may be making a huge mistake. If she said no, she might be missing a great opportunity. Without thinking, Rose gave him her answer.

"Yes," she said, and suddenly, her eyes went wide and her heart broke. Had she just said yes to another man's proposal? This man wasn't Jack, and she was in love with Jack. But James Sherman gave Rose a feeling that she'd never felt with Jack. A certain feeling that she couldn't describe. Oh, how could she be so terrible! To accept one man's proposal when the other man she loved even more so was probably waiting to propose to her as well? But the happy gleam in James's eyes and the happy smile upon his face caused her to forget this, to forget Jack for the moment. She smiled as well. "Yes, James… yes."

"R-really? Y-you mean it, Miss Rose?" asked James, stuttering slightly. Rose smiled and blushed at his nerves.

"Yes, James, I do," she told him. Suddenly, James brought her hands to his lips and kissed them lightly, which caused Rose to only blush even more, and placed the diamond ring upon it's silver band on her finger. Rose admired the ring and smiled at James, completely forgetting about her moment's heartbreak.

"James… it's perfect!" she exclaimed, returning her attention to his soft blue/green eyes. "It's perfect! Just like you…" she said, and she stood up and gently brushed his cheek with her lips. "…darling." James smiled at her, though Rose didn't see, but it was a sad smile. It wasn't that James didn't love her, he certainly did, but he wasn't sure it was the way she loved him. Rose smiled at him once more. "I'd better go inform my father." She gently kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back, darling."

"Don't be long, my dear," James said calmly, keeping his nervous smile. Rose pressed her lips to his forehead once more before leaving. James watched her leave and sighed, standing up and heading through the family garden. What did I just do? He thought to himself. I can't have just asked her to marry me… do I even love her? But… I haven't known her long… and now I asked her to marry me… and… Oh, what have I just done? Suddenly, he heard Rose calling him.

"James? James? Where are you?" she called from the table. James straightened up and proceeded to the table.

"Sorry, my dear, I just desired to stroll through your garden. Quite swell it is indeed!" he said, taking her hands in his and gently kissing them.

"Oh, it isn't quite as extraordinary as yours, darling!" Rose said to him, smiling. He's such a sweetheart, Rose thought to herself. How did I get so lucky? But inside his mind, James was thinking something different. I make her so happy… maybe I should just go with it? Maybe I could learn to love her? Oh, she's so kind to me and so beautiful… I can't break her heart, he thought. He smiled back at her, his sparkling white teeth showing.

There wasn't a thing in the world that James felt he did right in the world, and this, he felt, certainly wasn't any different. But he shrugged it off and, rather than courting the beautiful young redhead, he is going to marry her. He made her so happy, it seemed, yet deep down inside of her, Rose was hurting, yearning for her true love… but did she even love Jack anymore? Rose didn't know, for he was now a figment of her past. She loved James, and she wasn't going to put anymore thought into it, for her mind was made.

…

It didn't take too long for the news to reach Jack, for when Joseph's portrait appointment came, he told Jack of the news.

"Now, I need you to sit still, sir, and don't move," Jack told Joseph as he prepared to paint his portrait. Joseph nodded and tried his best not to move. Joseph was brought up well, so it wasn't too much of an issue for him to sit still. "May I ask, sir, how your daughter is?" Joseph gave him a curious look.

"How did you know I had a daughter, boy?" he asked him a bit rudely and a bit offended. Did this boy watch his daughter sleep at night? Almost as if reading his mind, Jack laughed.

"I used to know her, sir, and I still do, but we don't see each other often," he told him, still laughing. Joseph let out a sigh of relief. So the boy didn't watch his daughter. But how did he know her? He was a third class gutter rat, not first! But he let it slide out of his mind and answered Jack's original question.

"Rose is doing fine indeed! She's certainly not like normal women, though. She seems to have too many emotions, and I believe she's stopped wearing corsets, for, though I have the courtesy not to mention this, her stomach seems to be bulging. And I understand that it isn't kind to discuss women in public, but this I find downright peculiar… I wonder if that Hockley man laid his hands on her while engaged to her…," Joseph was saying, but Jack stopped paying attention.

So she hasn't mentioned me, he thought. She loves me, doesn't she? And… bulging stomach? That doesn't mean she's… no, she can't be… I was sure to pull… It's a possibility, I guess… I'll have to ask her the next time I see her. If she is I'm sure it's me, because Rose told me that she didn't do a thing with Cal, she wouldn't let him!

"…who happens to be a very kind, wealthy man who is the son of my business partner, Henry Sherman. Sherman has another son as well, young Mr. Sherman's twin brother, as a matter of fact. I always knew the boy had potential, and I'm glad that it is my Rose that he is marrying!" Joseph said as he continued on with his talk.

Your Rose, thought Jack. She loves me, she even told me this four months ago! But then again, that was four months ago… wait a moment… "Marriage?" Jack looked up at Joseph from his painting with shock, his eyes wide with the fear of losing his Rose. Joseph gave him another curious look.

"Yes… my Rose is marrying Henry Sherman's boy, James. She's very fond of him indeed, and I often hear her singing in her room. Nancy and Francesca, the housemaids, tell me how often she tells them that she loves young Mr. Sherman. Why do you look so frightened, boy?"

"Uh… uh…" Damn it! Jack thought. Now he had to think of an excuse. "Uh… I have a… doctor's appointment, that's right! Yeah, I uh… well, he was married two weeks ago and… uh… I was there for it. No worries, I barely started on the painting so I can have one of the artists finish it for you! Excuse me." Jack hurried out of the room he was painting Joseph's portrait and rushed to the front desk, where an idle artist sat guarding the door. "Pierre, there's a man in the second room waiting for his portrait. I, uh… have a doctor's appointment that I'm late for."

"Oui! Bien sûr j'irai faire, Jack!" said Pierre, gathering up his paintbrushes that he claimed were magical and could create a masterpiece and proceeded to the second room, where Joseph waited patiently. Jack didn't quite understand French, but he knew enough to understand that Pierre agreed. Jack leaned against the front counter.

Engaged? Jack thought. How… but… she loves me… doesn't she? Jack was stunned and his heart was broken, he knew it. But he still loved her so… He had to find out if it were true, and if it was, do everything in his right mind to get her back. Rose was his and she'd told him this… she'd told him she loved him… Suddenly, Jack's cousin, Charlie Hamilton crossed his mind. Charlie was visiting New York with a girl he was currently courting named Melanie Calvert. He had to see him, he had to. He needed strength if he was going to gain Rose's love back.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie Hamilton was a young man Jack's age born in Santa Monica, California. With his light brown hair and signature Hamilton-Dawson blue eyes, Jack was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get a belle, until he'd heard of Miss Melanie Calvert, a young Savannah girl who, according to Charlie, is one of the smallest girls that he has ever heard of. He'd never met her, but he was going to now.

Jack had a very complicated family that was also very large. His father, Matthew Dawson had married Evelyn Hamilton a couple of years before Jack was born. His father had three brothers and one sister: Jack's uncle James, uncle Rodney, uncle Harry and aunt Josephine. His grandfather, Edgar Dawson, who had married his grandmother, Bonita Greenville, was said to be a tough man who grew up with an even tougher father. Rhett Dawson, his great grandfather, was nothing like his great grandmother, Elizabeth Johnson. They'd had Edgar, another son named Henry and a daughter named Bonnie, who had died young. Edgar then married Bonita and they had Jack's aunt and uncles on his father's side.

James Dawson is long dead, shortly dying after his wife, Lilian Norman died during childbirth. Together, Lilian and James had a total of six daughters and no sons, and yet, only one of them still remains. The eldest, Ethel, died of Tuberculosis a few months ago, or so Jack had heard from his aunt. The next sister, Marianne died a few weeks before. Bethany Dawson, the third, died an infant due to fever, Christina drowned in a lake after she carelessly fell in and Margaret, who loved horseback riding, tried jumping over a fence and fell, breaking her neck in an instant. Only the youngest, Elizabeth, a sweet gentle girl with mousy brown hair and the deepest blue eyes that Jack had ever seen, remained.

Rodney Dawson is long dead as well, dying with his wife, Annie Wyatt and son, Edward Dawson in a house fire, similar to the one that Jack's parents had perished in. Jack barely remembered his uncle Rodney, or any of his uncles, for that matter. His uncle Harry never married and never had children, and died in an automobile accident a few years before Jack's birth.

Jack's aunt Josephine is the only remaining Dawson of the previous generation. When Elizabeth's parents perished, she and her remaining sisters lived with Josephine, though now, it is just Elizabeth and Josephine. Elizabeth was fifteen, while Josephine was in her forties. Jack didn't remember her too well, for he hadn't seen her in nearly ten years. All he remembered was that Josephine never married and Elizabeth was almost like her own daughter.

Evelyn Hamilton's side of the family was a little less complicated, and Jack didn't know farther than his grandparents on the Hamilton side of the family. His grandfather, Charles Hamilton I and his grandmother, Catharine Hamilton never spoke to their children, and ended up dying alone and in peace. Jack never knew too much about them and only saw them when he was around five or six. He had two aunts and an uncle on the Hamilton side of his family.

Angel Hamilton was a pretty young woman, according to the stories that Evelyn had told him. Jack never knew his aunt Angel because Angel had died in her early twenties due to Typhoid.

Maude Hamilton Jefferson, on the other hand, Jack had met on several occasions. The Hamiltons come from Santa Monica, California, while the Dawsons came from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. Maude, her husband, Clarence Jefferson and their young boy, Thomas live in Santa Monica in a large house that Clarence had decided on for his family. Jack had always thought that the house was too big for three people to live in, but he never intruded on his aunt's business.

Charles Hamilton II was Charlie's father. He died years ago due to a disease that Jack didn't know of. His aunt, Ophelia Beggard remains in Santa Monica alone in the large house that Charlie had grown up in. Charlie now lived in Chippewa Falls, but often visited Jack, for he and Charlie were almost like brothers. But not even Charlie could replace the empty place in Jack's heart where his real brother, Joshua Dawson had been.

Joshua was young when he died, being only 8 years old when Jack was 10. Joshua had the signature Dawson blue eyes with the Hamilton hair color of light brown. He and Jack were playing together at a party one day at his aunt Josephine's, and the property had included a lake. They were playing in the lake when Jack had told Joshua to go get a large stick that was floating in the middle of it. Joshua was scared and couldn't even swim, but Jack had bullied him into it. Joshua had died when Jack returned to the lake with the adults, but the strange part was, no one had found a body. The lake had been searched numerous times, but Joshua's body was never found. To this day, Jack still wonders if his brother had actually died, and if he did, he regretted the fact that he'd bullied him into swimming, and he hated himself for it.

Charlie was staying in a shabby hotel, and Jack had ran in, past the clerk, and to room 214, banging on the door as loudly as he could. Charlie answered, slightly disheveled.

"Easy, Jack! You gave me quite a fright!" Charlie cried.

"Oh, sorry," said Jack. "Listen, I need to talk to you!"

"In private or is it all right if Miss Mellie is here listening?" Charlie asked him, referring to the belle waiting for him in their hotel room.

"It's fine," said Jack, ushering him into the bedroom and loudly slamming the door behind him. "You know that woman I've been talking about for ages, Rose DeWitt Bukater, right?"

"Yeah," said Charlie, sitting down on the bed next to the small young girl. Melanie Calvert was a very small, narrow young girl probably around seventeen or eighteen. She had dark brown hair tied back and hidden beneath a bonnet and Jack could swear that Melanie was wearing a hoopskirt. Probably because she's so small and she feels out of place, Jack thought to himself as he stood before the young couple. Melanie smiled sweetly at him, and her soft brown eyes glowed with happiness.

"Well, I heard today that she's marrying some first class guy named Sherman. Charlie, I have to get her back! What do I do?" Jack's voice sounded desperate as he cried for help that his cousin couldn't give him. Charlie sighed.

"Honestly, Jackie, I don't know what to tell you. How did you get her the first time?" he asked him.

"The first time? Well, I saved her from this bastard named Caledon Hockley who was marrying her for money and pretty much abused her, but that's not the case here. At the studio, I was arranged to paint her father's portrait and he told me that this guy's kind to her, he's caring, and, according to his housemaids, Rose tells them that she loves him! I don't know what happened or how that came to be, but I love Rose terribly and I can't let this happen!" Jack explained quickly.

"Oh, I don't see how she could go loving another man in a matter of four months, especially if she's been thinking that you were dead all this time," Melanie told him calmly. Her voice instantly calmed Jack's nerves, for it was so sweet and so caring, and it was as if Melanie could solve any problem in an instant.

"Miss Mellie, it's true. When I wrote her after those four months, she never wrote me back, and I've written her about three or four times. I don't see how she can love this guy if she's only known him for a short time," Jack said a bit calmer than before.

"Well, she fell in love with you, didn't she? And she'd known you for a few days then," Melanie replied, and Jack's nerves calmed even more.

"Well, yes, but… she told me she loved me, and now she loves this other man? I just… I don't know what to do…" Jack said down in a nearby chair with his hands on his face and running through his hair. He remembered when it were Rose's fingers and not his own that were doing so, and his heart surged at the memory. He loved her so much, and suddenly, she didn't love him back? What could have this man possibly done to take his Rose from her? Well, she was his Rose, now…

Unfortunately, Jack didn't know what Rose had been thinking before she thought she'd fallen in love with James. He didn't know how much she'd cried for him, he didn't know how much she thought of him, how much she longed for his kiss upon her lips and longed for him to hold her in his arms. He didn't know how much she desperately loved him, and he didn't seem to think that it was even possible.

Suddenly, a small, warm, fragile hand appeared on his shoulders, and Jack looked up into Melanie's soft brown eyes. "There, there," she said. "There isn't a need to fret. I believe that this Rose loves and cares for you dearly, but she just doesn't realize what she'd have with you." Jack sighed again.

"I wish you were right, Miss Mellie," said Jack, and he stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better be on my way. Thanks for trying to help me, Charlie, and Miss Mellie, thank you for the encouragement." Melanie smiled at him.

"Dear, she loves you so, I'm sure. The only way to learn if she does or does not is to ask her," she informed him.

"But how could I ask her? I mean…" Suddenly, an idea popped into Jack's head. That day when he'd seen her for the first time after four months took place in Lynette's pub, and she was talking to Lynette! Oh, that was perfect! He'd just ask Lynette to talk to Rose and arrange a time for him to arrive at the same time as Rose so he could talk to her. His face lit up, and he took Melanie's hands in his. "Thank you so much, Miss Mellie!" With those final words spoken, Jack raced out of the hotel room, leaving Charlie and Melanie alone with their thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jack had left Charlie for Lynette's, he left with an ambition; to get his Rose back. He loved her terribly, and now that she's heard him say it, he was going to make her believe him. A kiss, he thought, will revive her love for me, and then we'll marry and have this child that she may be carrying – wait, am I ready for a baby? Oh, I'll think about that later. Right now, I need my Rose and I need her to love me. When we meet, I'll kiss her and then she'll take me back. This Sherman guy can't be that nice to her… can he?

This definitely wasn't the case that had happened four months ago, when Jack had saved Rose from Hockley's grasp. Jack has heard things about this Sherman boy, though he never paid any heed to it. Hopefully, this guy didn't love his Rose, otherwise, Jack would get a tight grip around his throat and strangle him. That way, Rose would love him. No, Jack thought, she'd hate me if I did that, if she loves him so much… but doesn't she love me? Of course she does! She has to! She told me four months ago! She loves me… she loves me… she loves me… and I love her.

Meanwhile, in Lynette's pub, Rose was conversing with Lynette, but in tears.

"Oh, Lynette, I don't know what to do!" she cried, burying her face in her handkerchief. Lynette rested her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"There, there, dear. There's a simple solution: go to the man that you love," Lynette replied.

"That doesn't help at all! I love both James and Jack! And I'm marrying James in a few months… Oh, Lynette, how will I tell Jack?" Lynette was clueless, not having a clue about what to do. She hugged Rose to her and looked up as the door opened and Jack entered.

"Darling, pick yourself up. Jack just walked in," Lynette told her. Rose looked over her shoulder and saw Jack's blue eyes scanning the crowd for Lynette. She gently wiped her eyes as Lynette left her side to face Jack. "Jack! Jack, right here!" Jack smiled when he saw her and proceeded to the bar, sitting down in a small chair.

"Good afternoon, Lynette," Jack stated happily as Lynette handed him a glass of ale.

"On the house," Lynette said, smiling and stealing a glance at Rose, who was still wiping her eyes on the side. He hasn't noticed her yet, thought Lynette to herself.

"Oh, you sure? I wouldn't mind paying, and I feel terrible! I feel like I'm stealing it!" Jack exclaimed. Lynette laughed.

"No, no, Jack, no worries! I don't give a damn if you pay or not! You're a close and personal friend, and close friends don't pay," she told him, stealing another glance at Rose. Rose had glanced over her shoulder at Jack. I have to tell him, she thought. I have to. She stood up and swallowed her tears before walking up behind Jack, clearing her throat.

"Um… uh… hello, Jack," she said, hoping that her face wasn't too red. Jack turned to face Rose and smiled, standing up and hugging her.

"Hello, my love," he said, gently kissing her forehead. He isn't making this easy, Rose thought to herself. But she smiled and gently kissed his cheek. She still loved him, but she wasn't sure that she loved him more than James. She kissed his cheek again and wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly, leaning into her face to kiss her, but Rose just kissed his cheek again. Unhappy about not being able to kiss her, Jack just lowered his face to her neck and began to kiss it.

"Jack, not in public!" Rose exclaimed, laughing. Jack laughed as well and retreated from her neck to admire her. Her sweet smile and loving blue gaze were so beautiful, and her curly red hair that framed her face perfectly. Rose gazed into Jack's glistening blue eyes that glowed with all of the love that he felt for her, and it broke her heart. She'd have to tell him that she was, once again, engaged. She knew he wouldn't take it well. Jack placed his hand on her face and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"My God, you're so beautiful," Jack said in a low, seductive tone. Instantly, Rose was heartbroken. She smiled a nervous smile and took his hand.

"Jack, may I speak to you in private?" she asked, and Jack nodded and smiled, allowing her to lead him into a back room where Lynette's ale, beer and other beverages were stored. Rose waited until the door was closed and Jack was fully inside before speaking. "Jack, I have to tell you something…"

"You're having a baby, huh?" Jack asked her. Rose gaped at him, shocked at his sudden statement.

"How did you…"

Jack laughed. "Your father told me yesterday. Well, he didn't say you were, he just said that he noticed you getting a bit bigger around your midsection, and what led me to pregnancy was the fact that we made love in the back of that car."

"Oh…" Rose couldn't look into his smiling blue eyes, for it only tore her heart to shreds. Jack couldn't help but smile at her, for he loved her so much and was desperate for her love. If I just kiss her, Jack thought to himself, then she'll love me. She'll have to love me! Jack proceeded to her and quickly took her into his arms. "Jack…" Rose turned to look at him and Jack gently took her face in his hand. He gently stroked her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"My Rose…," he muttered. If he kisses me, I'll love him! Rose exclaimed to herself. She couldn't move very well in his arms, but she didn't even try to fight him.

"Jack…" she said to him, but Jack didn't listen. His hand supporting her head and his other supporting her back, Jack pulled her to him and kissed her. Lightly, at first, but with a growing passion. Rose flailed her arms around for the first few seconds before surrendering to his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. I've done it, Jack thought victoriously. I've won her back! She loves me again! Oh, my Rose! As he thought this, he began to kiss her a few times over, and when his lips parted from hers for a moment, that was when Rose spoke.

"Jack…" Jack gazed directly into her eyes. I love him, thought Rose. I love him, I love him, I love him, I love… James… he's my fiancé. I love James. Jack was my past. I love James… "Jack."

"Yes, my love?" asked Jack gently, stroking her face with his thumbs. Rose almost kissed him again, for all that he was doing was very pleasing to her, but she was engaged to James, and James she shall marry and love.

"We're having a lunch at my home… if you would like to come…" Did she just invite him to meet her fiancé? That was a disaster just waiting to reveal itself. But before she could take back her offer, Jack nodded.

"Of course I will. I'd like to see where you're living. Judging by the way you dress, I guess I should borrow a suit of some sort." Rose nodded, still gazing into his eyes. Jack pulled her up straight and she tried her hardest to resist his loving gaze.

"I have to go now. I will see you then, Jack," she told him. She gently kissed his cheek and removed herself from his arms. Once she reached the doorway, Jack spoke once more.

"I love you," he said to her, and Rose stopped in her tracks, feeling her heart surging and her eyes burning. And she could say no more before hurrying away and hiding her tears with her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was in a panic when she returned home that evening. She'd invited Jack to meet her fiancé – the man that she was marrying! Oh, how hurt he'd be when he learned of Rose's marriage to another man! Hopefully, he won't feel the need to save me from this marriage, Rose thought. After all, he certainly did the last time! But James is nothing like Cal, he has a heart and he doesn't even care much for himself. But I never even wanted a first class life… and I'm not carrying James's child, I'm carrying Jack's! Oh, thank goodness he didn't notice! I have to stop going out, or else he will notice eventually that I'm with child! But that doesn't mean that he won't stop calling on me… maybe if I pretend to not be at home…

But knowing herself, Rose would not lie to Jack. She couldn't, even if she didn't love him anymore, he was still a great friend to have around. She refused to ignore his company, and thus, she will have to tell him. But he'll know how far along she is the minute he takes notice of her stomach, and he'll know that the child is his! Tomorrow… she'll have to tell him tomorrow… when she can get herself away from James and talk to Jack in private. She told herself that she didn't love him, but inside, she knew that she still did. Everything in the past was still there… everything that he's ever done for her.

That night, Rose couldn't stop thinking about whom it was that she truly loved. She loved James, she knew that, but she also knew that she was using her love for James to cover her love for Jack. She was denying her love for Jack to herself, and she knew it. If she married Jack, she'd marry beneath her class, and her father would probably die of shame while her true mother would turn in her grave. Finally, sleep began to overcome her, and she slept well into eight in the morning. And when she woke, she dreaded the lunch that was awaiting her for that afternoon.

James had arrived for breakfast and remained with her the rest of the day, until Rose went up to change for lunch. Above her chemise and bloomers, she allowed Nancy to tie her corset as she continued to think. Jack would be over soon… what if he was over now? She had to hurry, but she couldn't rush Nancy, for she wouldn't allow it. Once the corset was laced, she allowed Nancy to help her with her corset cover and petticoat. Once the corset cover was well tucked into the petticoat, Nancy and Francesca both helped Rose with her baby blue tea dress. The dress had layers of lace going to the floor and the sleeves that ended in lace were a few inches above her elbows. This was one of her favorite dresses, and she preferred that her hair be up to match. Her curly red hair was held in place with many pins and soon covered by a matching baby blue hat with light blue roses upon it. Rose checked herself once more before departing her bedroom. Downstairs, Rose heard the voices of both James and Jack deep into conversation in the drawing room, and entering, she cleared her throat, and both men looked up.

"My darling Rose!" James exclaimed, making his way towards her to kiss the top of her hand. "My, are you looking quite beautiful on this very afternoon." Rose laughed slightly.

"James, you see me every afternoon! You've seen me dressed better," she told him, glancing up at Jack. Jack made his way over to her and lightly kissed her hand.

"Miss Bukater," he said politely. He was dressed so handsomely, it took Rose everything she had to not kiss him in front of James. She smiled nervously at him as he offered her his arm, which she gladly took. James did the same on her other side, and Rose took his arm as well. Both men led her out to the patio in the back. Jack took his seat while James slid Rose's chair out for her, allowing her to sit. He pushed her chair in and sat down next to her.

…

Lunch was served and eaten, and now, Jack, Rose and James were inducing themselves into conversation. Mostly, it was Jack and James that were in discussion. Rose sat back and sipped her tea, listening to their conversation. After twenty minutes of discussion, James excused himself to the toilet, leaving Jack and Rose alone. Once James was out of earshot, Jack looked at Rose.

"So, he's your fiancé," he said to her with a tint of jealousy and hurt in his voice. Rose, not looking into his eyes, nodded. "Well, I have to say, he's better than Cal, but I never expected you to go off and get married so soon after my supposed death." Rose looked up, and in his eyes, she saw anger, pain betrayal. It was obvious that Rose had betrayed her love to Jack by accepting another man's proposal. She sighed and stood, Jack doing the same.

"Do walk with me through the garden," Roe told him, taking off her hat. It was more of a statement rather than a question, but Jack offered her his arm and she took it, and he led her through the garden.

"Why did you accept his proposal? You don't love him and you know this," Jack said, taking notice of the beautiful lilies growing in a small pond nearby. Beside this pond were pink and yellow tulips surrounding it, and behind the pond was a green hedge. Jack led her beneath a pink rose arbor and around the pond.

"Well, I accepted his proposal because it will do good for both his family and mine and I could learn to love him. It'd be much easier than learning to love Cal," Rose replied. Jack pulled his arm from hers and quickly pulled her to face him, grabbing her arms. He looked deeply into her eyes before pulling her to him and kissing her again. Rose tried to push him off, but couldn't bring herself to it. The fire that exploded within her was hard to describe, but Rose loved the feeling of it. It surged through her soul and burned up any memories of James at that moment. James… what if he saw them? Suddenly, she felt Jack's hands running down her sides and they stopped on her midsection, noticing that it was larger than it had previously been. He stopped kissing her and placed his hands on her stomach, feeling a small kick on his hand.

Jack was shocked. So she was pregnant! And he knew that Cal hadn't placed his hands on her, for she told him four months ago, and he knew that James hadn't touched her either, for this baby would be too far along and James just didn't seem like the type to have sex with a woman before marriage. The child was Jack's and he knew it and she knew that he knew it. He gave her a questioning gaze, with she returned with a nervous nod. And suddenly, Jack was furious, furious with her for not telling her sooner. He let go of her and stepped away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded angrily.

"Because I knew that if you knew, you'd try to stop my wedding to James and try to take my child away from me!"

"Why the hell do you think I'd do that? I'd never take your child from you and I'd never stop your wedding, no matter how much I want to! But I'll tell you this, Rose, I will not let that Sherman guy father my child!"

"Well, I'm marrying James and I'm not going to have you live with us, that'd be too absurd and awkward and I'm not giving you my child after he or she is born! My child needs their mother and you can't raise a child on your own!"

"Then admit that you don't love Sherman and call off the engagement. Rose, I thought you loved me! We fell in love four months ago and if I had known you survived, I'd have taken you to Wisconsin and I would have married you by now! But now, all of a sudden, you don't love me anymore? Rose, what happened?"

"I realized that I was meant to love and marry James. Jack, he comes from my world, and he's willing to treat me like I belong to a first class world. Jack, I don't think I'd be able to adapt to third class life as easily as you, I just couldn't."

"So what are you saying? You don't love me anymore? All you did was toy with my feelings so that you can finally find someone who makes you feel like you belong to your class?"

"No, Jack, that's not at all what I'm saying! Jack, please don't be this way!"

"Then tell me you love me, Rose. Tell me that my doubts about you still loving me are wrong! Tell me I'm crazy and that you want me still!" Rose was silent for several seconds before Jack spoke for her. "That's fine. It doesn't bother me anymore. I'll just go back home before you can hurt me any more than you already have." With that said, Jack turned around and walked away from her.

"Jack! No, Jack wait! Jack!" Rose called, but he ignored her, leaving her world for his own. Rose sat down on a bench and cried into her gloved hands. He was gone from her life. She didn't want this, she wanted to remain friends with him, at least! But he didn't want her, nor anything to do with her. Suddenly, she felt a presence approach her and take the seat next to her. Expecting to meet Jack's baby blue eyes, Rose's emerald green eyes met James's blue-green ones. She looked down at her gloved hands as James took them into his.

"Is everything all right, Miss Rose?" he asked her with a worrying tone. Rose took a moment to respond before nodding.

"Yes, yes, everything is all right," she answered, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her eyes. She looked up into his eyes once more. "James, do you really love me?" In his eyes, Rose saw hesitance, and James took a moment to answer.

"I cannot say that I do, but I cannot say that I don't either, Miss Rose. I am falling in love with you, I have to admit," he replied. Rose managed a small smile.

"Oh, James," she said. "I love you, I know I do." What was she saying? Well, she had to hurt Jack in every way possible, like he had hurt her. "I love you, James." James knew inside that Rose was lying, for he knew that she did not love him. But by the way she looked at the Dawson boy that had arrived for lunch, he knew that she had some sort of attraction to him, an attraction that was stronger than her attraction to James. Suddenly, Rose did something that James did not expect her to do; she kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

The kiss sparked a new feeling in Rose, a feeling that she didn't quite understand. Was it love? Was it passion? Was it lust? Rose just didn't know, but she enjoyed it. And as she enjoyed it, all thoughts of Jack dissipated from her mind. She enjoyed it so much that when she felt James pull back, she felt faint, as if they'd been kissing for hours. A slight smile spread across James's lips, and Rose mirrored his grin. He loved her, she was sure of it, and she loved him. He was so much like her, great friends with her father, and he could actually support her. Jack, on the other hand, could not.

Jack… the thought dawned on her that he had indeed loved her, and he meant it when he said it. And all she had done was hurt him, made him believe that she intentionally hurt him and used him to find a way to fit into a first class world. She lost her smile then, and James lost his as well.

"Miss Rose, is everything all right?" he asked with full sympathy in his voice.

"Huh?" Rose asked, looking up at him. "Oh, um… yes. Just a bit tired, that's all. I think that I shall go and rest now." Rose stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before leaving James in the garden of her biological mother.

Once in her room, Rose refused to allow Nancy or Francesca undress her, and she undressed herself, corset and all, and turned in. Sleep was hard to come, and suddenly, she thought back to the letter that she'd written Jack, and she stood and strode over to the vanity drawer, removing the letter and reading it over again. She was going to tell him that she was pregnant with his child, but she had been interrupted by her father, who hadn't a clue about her relationship with Jack besides friendship. And now, Jack was gone.

Sleep hadn't come easy, and it was almost time for her to wake again by the time she fell asleep, and when Nancy came to wake her, Rose told her that she had a headache and wished to stay in bed. Nancy had left her alone, and later that afternoon, came up with a letter, a red rose, and a message that James was waiting downstairs. Rose sat up, opening the letter.

_Rose,_

_I could no longer take the pain that you have caused me and have decided to depart for Chippewa Falls with my cousin, Charlie Hamilton and his fiancée, Melanie Calvert. By the time you receive this letter, I will have already departed. Please, spare us both the pain and don't come after me, but know that I shall always love you._

_Jack_

Rose gasped when she read the letter, and felt tears appear in her eyes. He was gone, she has lost him forever, and there was nothing that she could do to get him back. Suddenly, her sadness was replaced with anger, and she ripped up the letter and threw it to the ground.

"I hate you, Jack Dawson," she muttered to herself. She didn't love him anymore, she knew it. At least, she thought that she knew it… Then why was there an empty space in her heart? She loved James, she was destined to be with him! And suddenly, it dawned on Rose that she was alone with giving birth to Jack's child in five months. Sure, James would be there, but she didn't want him to be. This child wasn't his, and he didn't even have a clue of her pregnancy!

She didn't hate Jack, but she didn't love him… did she? She had to get him back… she wanted him. Wanted him there for the birth of his child. He knew that this child was his, and he was going to be there for its birth, she was going to make sure of it. And so, it was then that she began planning for how to get him back.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack stepped off of the train and breathed in the fresh, sweet air of his hometown of Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. Over the hill, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was a very vibrant shade of blue. The emerald green blades of grass swayed slightly in the summer breeze, and Jack enjoyed this picture as he took it in again after a long five years. And so, he departed the train station and headed towards his aunt Josephine's home, where he was living currently until his own home was to be finished.

Opening the door, Jack was met with the fumes of tomatoes and bread cooking in the kitchen. He smiled at the thought of his sweet, kind aunt Josephine and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. Though he hadn't seen his aunt in over ten years, she still hadn't changed a bit. She was still the same, fussy woman with long, golden blonde hair normally tied up who always had her hands doing something, whether it was cooking, knitting, or simply redecorating her home. And yet, today, there was a young woman whom he did not recognize. She had long, somewhat wavy brown hair that spilled neatly over her narrow shoulders, and her gentle hands were at work setting up tea.

The young woman shuddered as she felt a presence behind her, and when she turned, Jack found his sky blue eyes locking on his cousin, Elizabeth's ocean blue ones. Elizabeth's features were no longer those of the little girl that Jack remembered from ten years ago, for now, Elizabeth had become a beautiful, elegant young woman. Her eyes were as blue and as deep as the deepest ocean, her hair as brown and full of life as the earth that they stood upon, her skin as white as porcelain, her hands, unblemished. Elizabeth was the perfect image of a high society girl, which puzzled Jack. It was then that both Jack and Elizabeth noticed that their aunt had been speaking to Elizabeth.

"…when you marry this wealthy man, so do be sure that you don't burn yourself. That's the last thing we need, those beautiful hands of yours ruined," Josephine was saying in her fussy voice. "Don't you agree, Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" When Josephine turned, her signature Dawson blue eyes were turned on Jack, and they narrowed as she tried to remember his face. And when the realization dawned on her, Josephine's eyes lit up and she let out a happy gasp. "Jack!" She pulled him into a tight embrace, which Jack gladly accepted.

"Aunt Josephine! How have you been?" he asked her once he was freed of her tight grasp.

"Oh, everything is swell, darling! How have you been? I'm sure you must be busy with that artistic talent of yours! Do you still draw?" asked Josephine quickly. Yup, she was the same woman she was ten years ago. Always demanding something and questioning something else. Jack couldn't help but laugh at his aunt's questioning.

"I've been quite well! And yes, I do still draw, and I'm glad I do. And in my opinion, my drawings have only gotten better, for now I can draw a scene based on my memory," Jack replied, and suddenly, he paled. He didn't want his aunt knowing about his heartbreak. No, that was the last thing he needed. Josephine was quick to catch things out of the ordinary. After all, she was a working class woman that lives alone raising her niece.

"Are you all right, Jack? You look pale, all of a sudden," she said, and Jack snapped out of his thoughts on Rose.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm all right," Jack replied, letting out a sigh of relief and his face returning back to its normal color. Josephine nodded suspiciously.

"All right," she said before returning to her cooking. Then it was Elizabeth's turn to stand by Jack's side. She looked at him for quite a while, realizing that he, too, had changed much since she had last seen him.

"My, my, Jack Dawson," she said in her quiet, calm tone. "You've grown quite a bit over the past ten years." Jack laughed slightly and nodded.

"Have you seen yourself? I didn't even recognize you until I saw your eyes! The only thing that makes you distinguishable from your old self to now are those eyes of yours," he told her. It was Elizabeth's turn to laugh. She even laughed like a lady. This wealthy man she's marrying must really be worth her time. But then again, Elizabeth was much like her mother.

Elizabeth's mother, christened Lilian Catharine Norman, was a high society girl of the late Victorian era, always wearing the latest fashions and always dressed in her best. It was around 1889 when she was forced into an arranged marriage with a working class man by the name of James Dawson. James Dawson was a kindly man and wouldn't harm her nor touch her if she didn't wish, and at first, she didn't wish him to at all. And yet, the Dawsons had six children, Lilian dying during childbirth when having Elizabeth.

Lilian Norman was known as a bit of a scandalous woman, as well as an elegant one. She used to wear dresses that exposed her breasts almost to her nipples, wore corsets that were laced too tightly and wore the wrong dresses at the wrong occasions. This was truly the only difference between Elizabeth and her mother. Elizabeth refused to wear dresses so small and scandalous and her corsets were never laced to the point where she could no longer breathe. Elizabeth was a very impressive, elegant, kindly young woman, almost like Melanie Calvert herself. But Elizabeth just wasn't as small nor as delicate as Melanie.

Elizabeth grew up with barely any sisters, though she had five. Two of them were gone before she was even born, and by the time she was five, another had been lost as well. Just recently, Elizabeth's eldest and only remaining sister had died of consumption, and now, only Elizabeth and Jack remain of their generation in their family. It is still unknown to the day whether or not Jack's brother, Joshua was alive or dead.

"Aunt Josephine, is my room still available?" Jack asked, suddenly having a desire to be alone.

"Yes, dear, exactly where it has been for ten years," Josephine replied from a steaming pot of soup that she'd been stirring. Jack nodded, looking at Elizabeth.

"I've been traveling all day, I think that I am going to go and lie down," he told her. Elizabeth nodded, and left his side to return to the now screaming teapot. Jack escaped to his bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. It wasn't a large bedroom, and it wasn't small, either. The floors were oak, as well as the walls and ceiling. On the wall opposite of the wall with the door and closet, stood a large arched window that had a great view of the Wisconsin plains. In front of the window sat a bedside table with two unlit oil lamps on top of it, and on either side of the table were two twin-sized beds. The one on the right was Jack's, and the one on the left had been Joshua's. Jack sat down on his bed and looked around the bare bedroom that he knew would soon be filled with drawings of his beloved Rose.

Rose… not a moment went by that he didn't think about her. He loved her terribly, but all she did was break his heart. Did she feel bad? Did she want him? Was she coming after him this very moment? Jack didn't know, but he was sure that the answer to all of those questions was 'no'. Why would she want him anyway? After all, all he was to anyone was a piece of worthless shit. Soon, he felt himself lying down, and sleep had consumed him.

…

"Jack, are you awake?" came Josephine's voice along with a small knocking at the door.

"Huh?" Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes. The room was darker now and the sun was setting. How long had he been asleep? That didn't matter. Jack's stomach rumbled slightly, and the sweet, pungent scent of tomatoes wavered in the air.

"Jack, it's time for dinner," said Josephine, and then her footsteps died away. Jack stood and stretched, lighting one of the oil lamps, before leaving his bedroom and joining his aunt and cousin at the kitchen table. Josephine looked at Elizabeth, who had her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Elizabeth, dear, would you like to recite the blessing?" Elizabeth nodded obediently, and folded her hands over the table. Jack and Josephine did the same.

"Great God, thou giver of all good, accept our praise and bless our food. Grace, health, and strength to our afford through Jesus Christ, our blessed Lord. Amen," she recited perfectly.

"Amen," Josephine and Jack said at the same time before beginning their dinner.

…

After the dinner, Jack, Josephine and Elizabeth were sitting in the kitchen, Jack entertaining the two women with some of his wild stories of Paris. As Jack finished his story, he had remembered Josephine mentioning something about Elizabeth marrying a wealthy man, and his curiosity could no longer be contained.

"Elizabeth, I couldn't help but overhear Auntie saying something about you being engaged. To whom, may I ask?" Jack asked her as politely as he could.

"Oh, a very kind wealthy man from Pittsburgh, by the name of Caledon Hockley," Elizabeth replied. Suddenly, Jack's gentle blue eyes were wide with shock, surprise, and a tint of anger and hatred.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jack, are you all right?" asked Josephine curiously. She'd noticed how quickly Jack's flushed peach-colored cheeks had gone instantly to a ghostly white, and it concerned her deeply.

"Huh? Oh, um…" Jack shook himself free from shock, a little bit of color returning to his cheeks. He nodded, hopefully reassuring his aunt. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… I'm gonna go and… lie down…"

"Are you feeling ill?" asked Josephine, standing. Jack stood and held his hand out to stop her.

"No… No, I'm fine… I'm just tired, that's all…" Jack slowly pushed his chair in. "I'll see you both tomorrow… goodnight." With those final words spoken, Jack left a completely suspicious and concerned Josephine at the table for his bedroom, where he closed and locked the door and collapsed onto his bed thinking.

Cal? Marrying Elizabeth? Sweet, innocent little Elizabeth? How dare he? Surely, he knows that Elizabeth came from the lower class! And isn't it a coincidence to him that her last name is Dawson? God, he's so damn stupid! I can't stand him!What hurt him even more about this horrible news that he received was that whenever he thought of how much he hated Cal, he thought of the reason. Rose. He'd hurt her, abused her, showed her around like a trophy… Jack couldn't stand the man, not one bit. Especially after Cal almost had himself and Rose killed.

Rose was the only thing that he could think about after his outrage about his cousin marrying Cal, and suddenly, he could care less if Elizabeth married him. All that mattered to him was Rose, his Rose, and the fact that she never wanted to see him again. She was his whole life, Rose was. She was the reason that Jack was still breathing. He wanted her in his arms more than anything, he wanted to hold her for all of eternity and kiss her until she drowned in his kisses. But she didn't want him. Instead, she'd fallen for a wealthy man of her former-now-current high society life. The pain was unbearable to Jack, and sleep had come within the heartbroken tears that he had shed for hours.

….

Little to Jack's knowledge, back in Manhattan, Rose had done the same thing that night. She cried and cried until she no longer could, and that was when sleep overcame her. Her beloved Jack was gone, but in her mind, she didn't love him. She only loved James, that she was sure of. Then why did she cry for Jack when he was not here when James was soon to leave for Europe for a month? Why did she not cry for the man she truly loved and instead, cry for a man whom she had thought she loved and was soon to be the father of her child?

Rose awoke suddenly to slight shaking, and the first thing she saw were sweet, gentle, kind bluish eyes. Without thinking, Rose muttered the first thing that came to her mind. "Jack…" Then she realized whose eyes that she was looking into, and the gentle green came back into James's eyes. Rose begged silently that he hadn't heard her. "Oh, good morning, James." Rose managed a small, sweet smile, which James happily returned.

"I was hoping to say goodbye before departing for Chicago," he told her. Rose sat up, completely shocked.

"Wh-what?" she asked. "James… I didn't know you were leaving!"

"Well, I didn't know either until this morning. My brother doesn't have to go, if you'd like to come instead," James replied. Rose smiled a very enthusiastic smile, even though inside, she was feeling as if a war were going on.

"Oh, James! I'd love to go to Chicago with you!" Rose jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, causing James to laugh and hug her back slightly.

"Well, my dear, the train leaves at noon, so you have until then to get ready."

"Oh, of course, darling!" Rose stood and kissed his cheek. "I'll be ready in an hour." James nodded before leaving her bedroom. He lost his masked smile as he left her bedroom and carefully closed the door behind him. It hurt him to hear Rose awaken muttering another man's name… but somehow, he knew that this beautiful young woman that was his fiancée and claimed to love him just was not destined for him. He wasn't one to snoop, and so, he was not going to ask her whom the man named Jack was.

A maid, the young French girl named Francesca, had mentioned something about Rose's former fiancé being a terrible bastard and caring for nothing more than the large wad of cash in his pocket. Mr. Caledon Hockley sounded as if he were a terrible man, but James had met Mr. Hockley, and he seemed so kind and caring for his current fiancée, Miss Elizabeth Dawson. He hadn't met her, but Mr. Hockley spoke of Miss Dawson as if she were his most prized possession.

How could it be that the maids spoke of Mr. Hockley as if he were a terrible bastard? It confused James, and so he left the Bukater household in a confused state as his fiancée prepared for departure.

…

Caledon Hockley awaited his wedding day that was to come in December of that year. He has truly fallen in love with the very beautiful Elizabeth Dawson, soon to be Mrs. Elizabeth Hockley. So, she came from a third class world and so she was Jack Dawson's cousin or sister or whatever she was, Cal didn't care. He truly loved her, and due to Miss Dawson, his whole personality has changed.

No longer was he cruel, no longer did he care so much for money or himself… Elizabeth Dawson was now his entire world. Yes, Cal was indeed twice her age, but it really didn't matter. She's two years younger than Rose was when he was engaged to her, but she acts and appears to be much more mature than Rose was.

It still pained Cal when he thought of Rose, and it pained him even more to remember the cruel bastard that he was when he was engaged to her. If only he'd been kinder… no. If he'd been kinder, he'd had never met Elizabeth. Elizabeth was the only woman that Cal could really love and treasure more than his millions or his own life. He'd give his life for this beautiful young woman. It reminded him of Jack's relationship with Rose… and finally, he understood.

Jack loved Rose, and Rose loved him. They were from two different classes, but it didn't matter. They were alike, destined to be together. Jack would do anything to keep his beloved Rose alive, and Cal was willing to do the same for Elizabeth. Cal thought for a moment, wondering if Jack and Rose were married, when suddenly, a knock at his front door ripped him from his thoughts. He looked up as his butler answered the door and then his eyes met the light eyes of Charles Sherman. He stood, holding out his hand.

"Charles Sherman! How do you do, sir?" Cal asked, shaking Charles's hand.

"Quite well, Mr. Hockley! Quite well! And yourself?" Charles asked.

"Even better, young sir, now that I have finally found love!" Cal replied happily. Charles was confused. He'd known Mr. Hockley for a few years, since the Hockley Steel company started combining business with his and Miss Rose's fathers, and never before had Mr. Hockley been this kind and ecstatic. "Please, take a seat in the parlor." Charles obeyed and sat in a red armchair.

"I heard of your engagement and just had to congratulate you, Mr. Hockley! I heard you're marrying a fine young woman!" he exclaimed, taking a cigar that Cal offered him.

"Indeed I am, I am engaged to the very beautiful and sweet Elizabeth Dawson. She'll be joining me in Atlanta soon after our marriage," Cal replied.

"Yes, my brother is engaged to a very beautiful young woman himself… a young woman that I've been eyeing for as long as I've known her…"

"Oh? And who might Mr. Sherman be engaged to?"

"The very beautiful and bodacious Miss Rose Bukater!" Cal's eyes went wide, wondering why Rose was marrying James Sherman. Cal was sure that Rose loved Jack Dawson, in fact, she'd defied him to fall in love with Jack! Why was she suddenly marrying another man of high society?

"Oh…" Cal was speechless, unsure of what to say. "I must say, I was engaged to her once… back in April. She'd defied me for a third class man that happens to be cousins to my fiancée. And as I've heard from Elizabeth, the man, Jack Dawson, is still alive."

It was Charles's turn to be wide-eyed and speechless. "Sh-she fell in love with a man named Jack Dawson?" Cal nodded. "Oh… well… she seems to be in love with my brother… James has told me that she's mentioned it to him that she loved him and right now, they are probably on their way to Chicago for the week. Cal nodded, checking the time.

"Oh! My, my, I'm late for a business meeting!" Cal stood, almost spilling his brandy. "Mr. Sherman, I apologize, do join me for dinner tonight?" Charles stood.

"Indeed I will, Mr. Hockley, do enjoy your meeting." With those words spoken, Charles departed, leaving Cal both late for his business meeting and in a state of confusion. When he finally thought that he understood Rose, he still did not quite get her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chicago was a wonderful place! Rose was astonished at the many sights! Chicago was a large city like Manhattan, but not quite as large, making it perfect for Rose. Today, she was wearing a nice green afternoon dress with a beige shawl hanging over her shoulders and her long, curly red hair – the same hair that Jack loved to run his fingers through – spilled over her shoulders and down her back. With her gloved hand linked through James's arm, she strode through Chicago proudly and confidently with her chin up, as any girl of high society should do. Oh, how Ruth would be so proud…

Rose awaited James's return from his business meetings every night in the hotel, and when he arrived, he'd escort Rose to a fancy dinner before turning in for the night. Dinners with James were much nicer than dinners with Cal, for James was much wealthier than Cal and he allowed them to dine in privacy. Cal forced Rose to dine in a large group. The food was of high quality, and James was of even higher quality.

On the final night in Chicago, Rose's mind was elsewhere. The whole week, she hadn't once thought of Jack, not until she opened her diary and happened to have come across his name. _'Jack Dawson is quite the sweet, handsome and romantic man that he appears to be. He took me flying on the bow of the ship, where I learned the real meaning of love and freedom, and where Jack and I shared our first kiss. Oh, how wonderful it was to kiss a man who loves you so! We've only been together for a couple of hours and already, we've kissed enough times to last an entire month. I just cannot hold him and kiss him enough… I am truly in love with the handsome and inspirational Jack Dawson.'_

Did she feel the same when she kissed James? She loved him so much, and yet, she has only kissed him once. When she and Jack first fell in love, Rose refused to keep her lips away from Jack's for even a moment. It was ridiculous, she thought, that she thought that she could love a man beneath her. Then why was it that she actually leapt off of a lifeboat, choosing to die rather than live, to be with Jack? She kept reading.

'_After he took me flying, I begged him to draw me nude, wearing nothing but the exquisite necklace, known as the Heart of the Ocean, like one of his French girls, and he did. From that moment on, that necklace became a symbol of our love. After he gave me the drawing, I kissed him, and when I kissed him, I wanted more, and so I climbed onto his lap and kissed him with more passion while he held me. When we finally pulled apart, my eyes just begged him to make love to me right where we sat, but before I could even begin to unbutton his shirt, Lovejoy knocked at the door and…'_

Rose slammed her diary shut due to the pain that the memories of the fun she and Jack had had together surged through her mind and heart and she threw it across the room. What upset Rose even more was that Jack was gone, and no longer was he there to hold her and kiss her like she had described in her diary. Suddenly, she looked up at a nearby clock and noticed that it was nearly seven. James was late coming back from his business meeting, which would mean that he and Rose would be late for their dinner and completely miss their reservation. James had promised that this evening was going to be better than all the previous ones of the week.

Just as Rose was getting ready to go down to the front desk and ask if James had returned, James had walked into the bedroom with a very sincere, apologetic expression.

"Miss Rose, my darling, I apologize deeply for being late!" James exclaimed, taking Rose's hands in his. Rose freed one of her hands to gently stroke his face.

"Oh, darling, it's all right! You aren't here for me, you're here for the business!" she told him, squeezing his hands with her other one.

"But darling, I couldn't care less for the business! You are my main priority! You must remain happy!" James told her. This shocked Rose. Another person who cared for her happiness… like Jack… "Why don't we make later reservations? Until then, we have about an hour to ourselves and we could spend more time getting to know one another." Rose sighed, her head resting on James's shoulder.

"Oh, James… can't we spend time together in a way that's much different than we have before?" James looked at her.

"What do you mean, my dear?" he asked in the most serene tone. Rose gently rested a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer with her other arm that was wrapped around his waist.

"James," she said, nervously, yet confidently, "I am asking you to make love to me."

…

James nervously paced the room of the suite when Rose came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her chemise. James stopped and took in her beauty. She truly was an astonishing young woman. Her body was small, except for the mysterious lump where her stomach should be. Her face was perfectly rounded, with sharp features of full lips, almond-shaped eyes and perfect creamy white skin. Her breasts, though hidden beneath her chemise, appeared to be perfectly rounded. This was sooner than James had expected to see her nude, but he would only do this because she wanted him to.

When she approached him, James could do nothing more but take her in his arms. "Are you sure that you'd like to do this?" Rose smiled and nodded.

"I do… I love you, James, and I want you to make love to me!" she told him, her arms around his neck. James didn't say anything; he just ran his hand through her hair. Rose's eyes begged him to touch her, and so, nodding, James lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Rose was hesitant, but when they had undressed and James had entered her, everything faded to one single thought…

…

Jack awoke in the middle of the night due to a terrible nightmare. He was sweating a cold sweat and breathing heavily, and he was so warm that he had to take off his clothes. Rose, his Rose… she was with another man… that Sherman guy! And she had asked him to do it… How could she? She told him how much she loved him, and she was even carrying his child! But that was only a dream, Jack told himself. It was only a dream…


	13. Chapter 13

Once the trip to Chicago was over, James had gotten Rose back to Manhattan and had departed for Europe early without a word to his surprised fiancée. It confused Rose because he had left right after making love to her. When Jack had made love to her, he stayed as long as fate would allow him, and suddenly, Rose missed him desperately. She wanted Jack to hold her like he did when he was here. She wanted him to whisper sweet nothings into her hair and tell her that he loved her. But most of all, she wanted him to kiss her.

To kiss Jack held the greatest feeling known to exist. He kissed Rose like a real man should kiss, and his kisses were so unique, so unlike both Cal and James. Rose thought about this over her morning tea, and suddenly, her teacup became Jack's lips, kissing hers in his amazing, unique ways. And it was then that Rose realized that Jack's kisses were a true lover's kiss. It was then that Rose realized…

"So, you're engaged to another wealthy man, are you?" came a very familiar voice that caused Rose to jump. She turned, and her green eyes found the brown eyes of Caledon Hockley.

"Um…" Rose was lost of words. She was sure that she'd been rid of him for good! What was he doing here? Was he here to take her away again? As if reading her mind, Cal chuckled.

"No worries, I am already engaged to a very beautiful young woman whom you'd probably be related to had you married the correct man," he told her.

Not looking at him, Rose said, "And whom do you deem "the correct man" for me, Mr. Hockley?" Cal proceeded to the table, standing across from where she sat.

"The man whom you know that you would give your life for, despite social classes. I believe that his name is Jack Dawson," Cal replied, not even feeling a twinge of hatred towards his soon-to-be cousin-in-law. Rose's eyes went wide, and she was thankful that her eyes were invisible beneath her hat.

"That isn't any of your business, Mr. Hockley," was all that she could say. Cal again chuckled.

"Isn't it? Rose, was it not you that was engaged to me? Was it not you that defied me and fell in love with a man beneath yourself? You were willing to do anything for that boy and now, you're living hundreds of miles apart. May I ask what happened? I believe that I had a hand in your affair with Mr. Dawson." Rose sighed, knowing that Cal wouldn't believe her excuse. So she told him the truth without really telling him.

"I realized my mistake and now, I am to marry James."

"Is that so? Do you love Mr. Sherman?" So much like Jack… What changed in Cal?

"Mr. Hockley, that is a very inappropriate-"

"Do you love Mr. Sherman?" Rose was silent, not wanting to answer. Cal was right; she didn't love James. Cal didn't even have to say that he knew, for Rose knew that he knew. She sighed in defeat.

"I do love James, but not in that kind of way. But I must do my duty as my father's only child and marry into a wealthy family." Cal sighed; Rose certainly had _not_ changed.

"Rose, I hope you understand that you are making a rather large mistake. You're being handed happiness on a silver platter – no, a golden platter – and you're throwing it away to be with a man who doesn't love you. Elizabeth, my fiancée, has told me of Jack's current condition, and he isn't doing well. No, he isn't ill, but he certainly hasn't been the same since you turned him down." Rose stopped for a moment and thought. Was Cal trying to help her fall in love with Jack – a man that he tried to have killed over her – again? Hadn't he ruined Cal's chances at inheriting his fortune?

Looking up, Rose asked, "Cal, do you love this girl, Elizabeth?" Cal smiled a sweet, bright and happy smile.

"I do indeed. She's such a sweet, gentle thing that I never thought that I could have feelings for… she's from the lower class, but it doesn't matter. I love her very much." He looked up at her. "You should consider your choices, Rose. It's either a life of luxury and misery with a kind man whom you don't love, or, a life of poverty and happiness with a man who will take his own life for you. The choice is yours, I recommend that you choose soon." With those final words spoken, Cal left Rose alone to her thoughts.

He had had a point, Rose was being handed happiness on a golden platter with Jack. He made her the happiest woman on the planet, and she had returned the favor by hurting him and pushing him away. Jack was different than James or Cal… Jack knew her, he understood her and he loved her for who she was. And she had turned him away… Traded in her life with him for the life that she was trying to get away from. She'd hurt Jack's heart to the point where he would probably be afraid to love, and she didn't blame him. She'd allowed him to love her before breaking his heart and throwing him away.

At this point, Rose didn't blame Jack for anything, he didn't do anything at all. He'd just come into Rose's life by fate to love her and to treasure her for all of eternity, and all Rose had done was push him away. Rose realized her cruelty, but it was too late. It was already September, and soon, it would be time to prepare for the wedding. When James returned, October would be over and then November would arrive just as quickly. And as November passes, December will come, and following December will be January, when Rose's child is due.

Rose had counted back the months from April when she had first discovered her pregnancy. It had been mid-June, and she realized that she had missed her monthly twice. And after a short trip to the doctor, her suspicions were confirmed; Rose indeed was with child. And the child could have only been Jack's. Now, James will have to adopt this child. She was too far along for him to possibly think that the child was his; Rose had already been five months along.

It worried her to have a baby… this baby was Jack's and he wanted nothing to do with her… Well, she'd have to find some way to get him to come to her when the time came. So she'd be married by the time the baby comes, but Jack was the father of this child and he did this to her in the first place. Rose was going to make sure that he was going to be there for its birth. Now all that was left was to figure out how to do it…

…

James had left so suddenly for Europe because he was in shock. Yes, he had made love to Rose before they were wed, and yes, she had asked for it. But what he didn't expect was for Rose to be pregnant with another man's child. When he discovered that the large lump on her belly was actually a child growing inside of her, James had to stop making love to her and leave the room. Their lovemaking lasted only a few minutes – enough, thankfully, to satisfy Rose. He had a pretty clear idea about whose child this really was.

It was the man, Jack Dawson, that Cal had told him about. He was the father. When Cal told him that Jack Dawson was the man that Rose had previously fallen in love with, James knew that Jack and Rose were destined to be together. But she seemed so happy with him… he couldn't disappoint her now… Only if she wanted him to would he back out of the marriage, but Rose had never mentioned it. And so, James has no choice but to marry her.


	14. Chapter 14

October came and went, and soon, along with the autumn chill, James returned from Europe. By now, Rose was certain that James knew that she was pregnant with Jack's child. There wasn't any way that she could hide it from him any longer. She was now almost seven months into her pregnancy and she still hadn't found a way to get Jack back to her before the baby was due. Jack may not have had much of an education, but he certainly wasn't an idiot. She couldn't just tell him that she had gone into labour, for it is much too soon for the baby to come and when Jack arrived when she does go into labour, it would be too late anyway, for the baby would have already been born.

…

Jack, meanwhile, was a busy man in Wisconsin. He wanted to be in his new home before the end of the year and was working like a madman to get it finished by mid-December. It was currently early November – nearly seven months after the _Titanic_'s sinking. Already, he'd been in America for seven months, known and loved Rose for seven months, and he'd been a father-to-be for seven months. Jack wondered if Rose actually wanted his child… He wanted to be there for his child's birth, but he had no way of knowing when Rose will go into labour.

November in Wisconsin had always been beautiful. The trees were a beautiful shade of oranges and reds, and the ground was covered in a mixture of brown, orange, red and yellow. Jack sighed as his eyes scanned the scenery. He'd wanted to enjoy this beautiful season with Rose – in fact, by now, he'd probably be married to her already. He wasn't much of a marrying man, nor was he one to even stay with a woman for longer than a week or two, but Rose was different. She was so much more different than those other women. Jack was in love with Rose; he loved her more than anything. She was his entire life – the only reason that he was still breathing – and she wanted nothing to do with him.

Jack knew that she was lying to herself when she told herself that she loved James, but what hurt him was the fact that she refused to admit it to herself that she didn't love James. Jack knew that Rose's love for him was still there, but she just didn't know how to access it again. Jack really loved her and wanted her in his arms and to prove him wrong and tell him that she loved him, but he knew that it would never happen. What Jack didn't know was that secretly, Rose wanted him to come and take her away again. But Jack had already tried that, and now, he had decided, Rose had to come to him if she wanted him again. But at this point, he was sure that she wouldn't. And even if she did, Jack probably couldn't take her back. No, he wouldn't. There wasn't a single thing that she could do that could change the past and take away the pain that she had caused him.

Rose had hurt Jack emotionally more than _Titanic_ had physically on that terrible night seven months ago. He had opened his heart to her, given her the first taste of his lips and had even given her his virginity, only to have her drop everything and forget about him completely. And suddenly, he was furious with her. He hated her for hurting him like this, for happening to be the mother of his child… With an axe in hand, Jack took out his anger on a nearby tree.

…

That night, Rose felt as if something were wrong. Her heart ached and she felt sad… more depressed than she had been. She felt as if something were missing, and she knew what that 'something' was. Jack. Rose didn't blame him if he were mad at her, he'd have every right in the world. She admitted to herself that she loved Jack, but it was too late. She and James were to marry in a month, and by now, the preparations were almost complete and it was too late for her to say no. She had to go through with it.

But wasn't she in a similar situation with Cal? It almost seemed the same, despite James being more kind… But James would allow her to back out of the marriage; Cal would have hit her had she suggested something as such. This time, also, Rose was seven months pregnant with another man's child – a man whom is labelled as a street rat. But what Rose feared the most was the fact that, most likely, her father would not approve of her marrying beneath her. It had been a while since Rose had lived with Joseph, for she lived with the crude and careless Ruth – whom had forced the thought into her mind that all high society adults would never approve of Rose marrying beneath her – for many years. Ruth wasn't even her birth mother.

Rose's real mother, Melanie Smith Bukater had died during childbirth – Rose's birth. Previously, Melanie had delivered Rose's elder brother, William Bukater – a brother whom she has yet to meet and have contact with – with many complications. But Joseph and Melanie desperately wanted a daughter, and Melanie lost her life to experience the joy of motherhood once more. Joseph had said on many occasions how much Rose was just like Melanie. It was possible, he said, that Melanie's departing soul was awakened within Rose, and so, Rose was her mother. Joseph had also said that Melanie could have convinced him of anything, but Rose still had her doubts. Why would Joseph approve of her marrying beneath herself? She was basically his only child, after he disinherited William after a terrible scandal… Ironically enough, Melanie was born in the lower class and Joseph had married her…

Rose had to do her duties to her father and marry James. It was the right thing to do, she felt. And yet, everything about that statement sounded wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

Like a breath of wind, November had gone by quickly, and now, Rose was unable to leave her home except for her own wedding and Cal's in a few days. She was eight months pregnant, and the anticipation to hold her – and Jack's – beautiful son or daughter was eating at her. She wanted a boy to look like Jack and to carry on his name. James, hopefully, would understand why she wanted her son's last name to be 'Dawson'. Already, she could feel her baby getting ready for birth, and she could feel herself preparing as well. She knew that labour and the actual birth would be painful, but it'd be worth it when she first saw her son or daughter.

But what caused her to no longer look forward to her child's birth was the fact that Jack wouldn't be there to enjoy the feeling of parenthood with her. She loved him so much, and she couldn't have him anymore. Her Jack was probably heartbroken because she couldn't be with him… no, he was heartbroken because she chose James over him. It was her fault that Jack wasn't with her anymore, and it was her fault that she and Jack were hurting, and no longer could she stand the guilt.

…

At Cal's wedding, Rose knew that Jack was the bride's cousin, and she didn't expect to see him. But when the familiar blonde hair appeared in a couple of pews ahead of her, her heart skipped a beat and her eyes went as wide as tennis balls. Her Jack was here! He came back for her! No, he came for his cousin's wedding… At least now, she had a chance to get him back! Almost as if he'd felt her staring, Jack turned his head and met her eyes. Oh, how long it had been since she had looked straight into those gorgeous blue eyes…

Jack's eyes went wide the moment he saw her. Rose was here, too? But why? If she came up to him, it would be near impossible for him to turn her away. He still loved her so much… He'd just taken notice of the size of her stomach and realized that he'd done that her! He couldn't leave her like this… She probably wouldn't even be this way had she not been carrying his child… No. Pregnancy is no excuse for her actions. A sharp pain in his left side told him to turn around, and he did.

…

After the wedding and the celebration, Rose waited outside of the door, knowing that Jack wouldn't be staying in Manhattan for long. Suddenly, the door opened and Jack came out in a hurry.

"Jack!" Rose called, causing him to stop and turn. "Jack!" Rose ran to him and hugged him the best that she could. "Oh, Jack! I'm so sorry! I'm so…"

"No, Rose, stop." Rose looked up at the serious expression on his face and pulled back, her hands on his sides. "We can't do this… I have a train to catch…"

"No, Jack, please! Jack, I couldn't have made a bigger mistake, I can't stand myself for hurting you so much! Jack, I'm so sorry…"

"Rose, stop it. Stop crying, for one. Have at least some dignity. And as of right now, there isn't anything that you could possibly say or do to make me take you back. The feeling is gone, and I have no more heart left to confront you…" He'd turned so cold! Rose had done this to him…

"Jack, please… there has to be something! I was so terrible, and I probably don't deserve a second chance, but you make me so happy… Jack, I…"

"Don't say it. Just don't waste your breath…" Rose was silent, telling him with her eyes how much she loved him. Looking around, Jack finally realized how cold it was. "Rose, you shouldn't be out here! It's cold out! You could get sick!" He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"See? You _do_ still care! Jack, take me with you! Please!" Rose cried, taking his hand in hers. Jack sighed. She was being so selfish! She didn't know the amount of pain he was in right now, and it pained him even more to say what he next said.

"No." That was all he said before disappearing into the falling snow. Rose was in hysteric tears, and she collapsed to the ground with Jack's jacket wrapped tightly around her shivering body.

"Jack…" she moaned into the night – that cold, empty night that had swallowed her Jack whole. Almost like the Atlantic Ocean when Titanic sank… he'd left her then, but he never really left her… But he sure was leaving her now. "Jack, I need you! I love you so much…"

"M-Miss Rose?" A voice behind her distracted her slightly from her crying, and she turned to meet a rather concerned James. "Miss Rose, my dear, are you all right? Miss Rose, we must get you inside…" James helped a still sobbing Rose to her feet and led her inside. He knew that she loved Jack, but he had to go through with the wedding… he had no choice… did he?


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since the Hockleys' wedding, Rose hadn't been the same. Every time James saw her, she was either quiet, motionless, crying or a combination of all three. She was in obvious depression, and James knew that Jack was the reason of her tears. The night that the Hockleys were wed, James had innocently stumbled upon Rose's confrontation with Jack, and he realized that ever since he and Rose had first met back in early August, she'd been making mistakes and ruining her chances at happiness.

On the eve of their wedding, James and Rose had slept in the same bed, or at least Rose had slept in the same bed that James was lying awake in. Rose was mumbling in her sleep, and when James leaned in, her mumbling became more distinct.

"Jack… Jack… Jack…" She was calling for Jack, not James. The moment that James heard the desperate tone in her voice, he knew that he couldn't marry her… he just couldn't.

…

The wedding was at noon, and Rose was in her dressing room at the church preparing herself. From head to toe, she was dressed in white, her curly red hair pinned up in a neat, tidy bun. She rested her hand on her ever so bulging stomach and sighed. Soon, she would be a mother and even sooner, she would be the wife to a man that she didn't love.

"Almost like Queen Victoria herself – very beautifully dressed in white," came a voice behind her, and Rose turned to see Cal standing in the doorway. "Rose, what are you doing? You're about to marry a man that you don't love! You're making a big mistake." Rose sighed, feeling Jack's baby press its foot to her hand.

"Whatever is best for my baby…" she said.

"What is best for your baby is for it to be with its father and for its mother to be happy," Cal replied. Rose again sighed, knowing that he was right. Just as she was about to reply, her father appeared behind Cal.

"Rose, darling, are you…" Joseph said, looking at Cal peculiarly. "Good afternoon, Mr. Hockley…"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bukater. I was speaking to Rose about how society would accept a pregnant unmarried woman who is now marrying. All is all right, though. Good day, Mr. Bukater," Cal cleverly told Joseph before leaving. Joseph turned to Rose again.

"Rosebud, are you ready?" Rose sighed, taking a moment to think.

"Yes," she finally said in a very unenthusiastic tone. She stood, with the aid of Nancy and Francesca, took Joseph's offered arm, and he began to lead her down the hallway and to the church.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? You don't have to marry Mr. Sherman…"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sure," Rose replied, not looking at her father. Both were silent, and as they approached the church, they slowed their pace. The music began, everyone stood, and Joseph slowly led Rose down the aisle. Rose's eyes scanned the pews, but not one face belonged to Jack. She felt tears in her eyes; she was making a huge mistake. She loved Jack, not James. Jack should be the one waiting at the end of the aisle, not James. Jack should be the nervous groom on this day, not James. Jack should be the one to remove her veil and claim her lips, to be the one to consummate their marriage with, to be the first person that their baby sees… Jack should be the man that is soon to be her husband, not James.

Before Rose knew it, she was standing in front of James and the priest had begun speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Rose didn't listen to the rest of the speech. She was focused on one man and one man only – Jack. She loved Jack more than anything or anyone, and she was about to ruin her life for good.

"Rose Aveline Bukater, do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Rose looked up at the priest and then switched her gaze to James, who wasn't smiling.

"Huh?" _Don't say it! Don't say it!_ "I do…" James's eyes slightly widened.

"James Henry Sherman, do you take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?" James was silent. His gaze shifted from the priest, to Rose's hands in his, to the eager crowed and then to Rose's eyes. He knew how much she loved Jack, and he wasn't about to let her ruin her life.

"No," he said, and the crowd gasped. Rose's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" asked the priest. James turned to meet his father's eyes, which were ignited by shock. He looked at Joseph, who looked pleased and proud and a little shocked at the same time. He then looked back at the priest.

"I said no, I do not take her to be my lawfully wedded wife," James told him.

"James, what are you doing?" Rose whispered, clearly shocked at James's attempt to help her.

"Helping you get closer to catching the man that you really love," James whispered back. He let go of her hands and cleared his throat, and the muttering crowd was silenced.

"When Miss Rose and I first met back in early August, I knew that she was a very beautiful woman and that she was an easy woman to love. What I did not know until later that month was that Miss Rose had once been in love with a man whom she had believed to be dead, but wasn't. This man is now, most likely, awaiting her return to him, for she does not belong to me. And so, I cannot marry Miss Bukater." He turned to Rose, took one of her hands and kissed it gently. "I do hope that we can remain friends after this." Rose exchanged her shocked expression for an overjoyed one.

"Of course, James! Thank you so much!" she cried, and she hugged him. Charles, who had secretly admired Rose for such a while, stood and screamed in anger.

"WHY? WHY MUST JAMES ALWAYS BE THE HERO OF THE STORY?" he exclaimed, and he stormed out of the church muttering to himself. He passed Cal, who chuckled at his childish immaturity.

"Do enjoy yourself, Mr. Sherman…" he said as Charles strode by him. Rose looked at James once more, smiled, lifted her dress slightly and raced back down the aisle. Cal stopped her with a happy expression on his face.

"You're doing the right thing… I do wish you good fortune in your new life with Mr. Dawson…" He handed her a train ticket to Chippewa Falls. "The train leaves in two hours, which gives you plenty of time to change and pack."

"Oh, thank you, Cal!" Rose cried, taking the tickets and throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. She pulled back in all smiles. "Right now, I don't know where I would be had you not been my conscience…" With those final words spoken, Rose departed the church for her new life with Jack in Wisconsin.


	17. Chapter 17

After she had changed and packed, Rose departed for Chippewa Falls knowing the possibilities of her going into labour on the train. Thankfully, there were a couple of midwives traveling to Montana that were sitting in a nearby booth. Throughout all of the twelve hours of the train ride, all Rose could think about was Jack. Would he be happy or upset when she arrived on his doorstep? Does he still love her? He last told her that he no longer had feelings for her, but once in a letter he had said he'd always love her. Which was she to believe?

When the train pulled into the Chippewa Falls train station, it was dark, cold and pouring rain. With her shawl over her head, she ran to the first home that she came across and knocked on the door. A young man of Asian descent answered the door.

"May I help you?" he asked in an American accent.

"Could you please tell me where Jack Dawson lives?" Rose asked him. The man's name was August Zhou, and he lived in that home with his parents and sisters. August had lived in Chippewa Falls his entire life and never had he really met Jack Dawson. They went to the same school, but often, Jack was suspended.

"No, I don't… I'm sorry…" said August in a sympathetic tone, almost as if he could detect her desire for Jack.

"Oh, it's all right," said Rose, and she left. She tried another home – the Stuarts – who weren't home, and Rose headed to the neighboring home. Finally, she came to the Hamilton family home and knocked on the door, which was answered by young Melanie. Melanie hadn't changed much, for she still dressed as if she lived in the 1860s. Rose again asked her question, and Melanie smiled.

"I assume that you are the very beautiful Rose that he always speaks of? I'm his cousin, Charlie's wife… If you were to follow Main Street, which is the street where the train station is located, there will be three plantations on the right. First should be the Schreefer's plantation, Ballymore, and then should be Phillips Plantation and last is Belle Monte, which is Jack's home. If you need an address, it is 316 Main Street." Rose smiled.

"Thank you so much…" With a thankful expression, Rose was on her way. Following Melanie's instructions, Rose found her way to Jack's home and stood on his porch. What if he turned her away? She couldn't let that happen again. Rose confidently knocked on the front door.

Jack was in the parlor reading a book from the Sherlock Holmes series when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up at a clock on the mantle and read '29 December; 11:00'. Who would come to visit him so long after Christmas and so late at night? Standing, Jack placed his bookmark in his book, set it down, walked to the door and answered it. The moment he figured out who it was standing on his porch, his eyes went wide, and as soon as he realized that it was pouring out, he went into immediate panic mode.

"Rose! What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed, pulling her into the house and slamming the front door. He held her to his chest while he searched for a blanket.

"It feels so good to be in your arms, Jack…" Rose told him as he found a blanket and wrapped her tightly in it.

"Are you insane, Rose? You could have gotten ill!" Jack cried, taking her face in his hands. "Why did you come here?

"Because I love you, Jack!" Rose told him, hugging him the best that she could. Jack sighed.

"Then you came for nothing because I'm not taking you back. You hurt me too much… But I won't be so cruel as to throw you out in the cold. You can stay in the guest room…" he said, trying to free himself from her grasp.

"No, Jack! The only bed I'll ever sleep in is yours! The only way I'll ever sleep again is if I'm in your arms!" Rose cried, and she hugged him tighter. "I refuse to be without you, Jack, I love you!"

"Rose, stop it!" Jack pushed her away from him. "No, we can't do this! You shouldn't have come here!"

"Jack, I risked having our child on the train just to be with you… Jack, I'll do anything for you… I love you, Jack!" Rose rushed into his arms again and began to cry. He was turning her away! He couldn't do this! He loved her, didn't he? "I'm so sorry, Jack…"

"Saying 'I'm sorry' isn't going to heal old wounds… the wounds that you gave me are too deep, Rose… I'm not sure if they'll ever heal…" Jack told her. Rose looked up at him.

"But you once said that you loved me… In a letter four months ago, don't you remember? I have all of your letters, especially that last one, and I was going to write you, but my life got so busy, and my father… Jack, I was taken from my father by that cruel Ruth woman who thinks that she's my mother and I just wanted him to be happy… But I never stopped loving you, I never could! And you told me that you'd never stop loving me! Did you not mean that when you wrote it?" Rose asked him. Jack sighed, knowing that she was right about loving him, and that he still did love her.

"Rose, I admit it, I do still love you… but you hurt me so much… So much to the point where I'm afraid to try again… Now, grab one of my coats. I'll take you to my cousin Charlie's and his wife, Melanie's home. Tomorrow, they'll get you on a train back to Manhattan…" During Jack's confession, Rose began to feel slightly lightheaded, and Jack noticed her turn pale. "Rose? Rose, are you all right?"

Nodding, Rose replied, "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine…" She placed a hand on her forehead and leaned against him. Suddenly, she felt a watery liquid running down her leg and her eyes went wide. "Jack… Jack…"

"What is it?" Jack could detect the panic in her voice. Rose looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"It's time…" she said, leaning against him for support. "It's time for the baby, Jack…" Jack's eyes went wide, and his face paled even whiter than Rose's.


	18. Chapter 18

"What?" Jack exclaimed when Rose told him this. "You can't go into labour! Not tonight!"

"Jack, a woman can go into labour whenever the baby feels that it is time… And right now, according to our baby, it's time…" Rose told him calmly. On the outside, Rose seemed as calm as she had been that time that she and Jack had made love in the back of the car, but by looking directly into her eyes, Jack could see that she was more frightened than ever.

"Why don't I go and get a doctor?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"No!" Rose cried, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. "No, don't you dare leave me, Jack! Don't you dare!"

"Okay, okay, I won't leave, Rose… I won't leave…" Jack pulled her into his arms and held her, kissing her forehead gently. "C'mon, let's get you upstairs…" In one swift move, Jack had picked her up, carried her upstairs to his bedroom and had gently laid her down on the bed.

"Jack, it hurts…" Rose moaned. Jack scrambled to get her dress and undergarments off of her and a towel beneath her bottom.

"It's going to get a lot worse, sweetheart…" he told her, gently kissing her forehead. Surprisingly, it was easy for him to ignore her nudity.

"Jack…" Rose was moaning and starting to sweat.

"What is it, baby?" Jack asked her, gently dabbing at her forehead with a towel.

"Do you love me?" Jack looked up at her for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, Rose… I do… I love you very much…" He quickly moved from her legs and to her side, pulled her face to his and kissed her. Rose kissed him back with pure love and passion until a contraction tore her away from him, and she moaned in pain.

"Jack…" She had tears pouring out of her eyes. Never in her life had she been this frightened. Not even _Titanic_ could frighten her at this moment. Suddenly, she felt Jack's hand slip into her own and then his thumb wiping away her tears.

"Shhh… my sweet Rose, it'll be okay… I promise, it'll be okay…" With one look into his eyes, she knew in an instant that he was right; everything was going to be okay.

…

Silhouetted against the moonlight, Jack hovered over Rose, wiping her forehead, chest and arms with a damp towel. It had to be past two in the morning, and Rose still wasn't quite prepared for birth. Jack leaned down to check her once more before sighing.

"Soon, my sweetheart, soon…" he told her, gently stroking her cheek.

"Jack…" came Rose's pain-filled voice. The tone in her voice tore at Jack's heart; he had done this to her. But he loved her terribly, even more so than he had eight and a half months ago. That night, she had asked him to make love to her, and he did.

It was frightening Jack to be a father. After all, he was only twenty-one… But Rose was eighteen, so what did he have to complain about? Besides, she was the one giving birth, not him. On the other hand, Jack was delivering the baby, and what a frightening and disgusting sight _that_ was. Every so often, a clear liquid would appear between her legs, and Jack would mop her up with his towel. The bed sheets were soaked with Rose's sweat and the towel beneath her bottom was soaked. Jack gently lifted her and replaced it with a new one.

"Shhh… honey, it'll be okay… This time tomorrow, we'll have a very beautiful son or daughter… Just think about tomorrow, baby… just think about tomorrow…" With another low moan from Rose, Jack leaned down and kissed her lips. She was sweating terribly, and Jack again wiped her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

After many agonizing hours of labour – and many agonizing hours of pain and screaming – Rose had finally delivered her baby at around six o'clock that morning. As soon as Jack had pulled the baby out of her, Rose had never felt so relieved in her life. The baby was born screaming, and after Jack had cut the umbilical cord, he had called a priest to christen the baby and a doctor to give the baby a full examination.

All of this had taken an hour, and Rose awaited Jack's return with her child with extreme anticipation. Did she have a son or a daughter? What would she name the child? She had decided that if the child were a boy, she would name it Matthew Joseph Dawson – after both her father and Jack's. And if the child were a girl, she would name the baby Melanie Rose Dawson – after her mother, Melanie Smith. Rose still lay nude in Jack's bed, only she had kicked the covers away due to excessive sweating.

Finally, Jack came back in holding the small bundle in his arms. Rose was barely awake at the time, but immediately woke up as soon as she first saw her child.

"Let me hold my baby!" she exclaimed in a very eager and excited tone. Jack chuckled slightly and proceeded to the bed, gently laying the baby in her arms. Rose smiled at her child and gently stroked its cheek. "My sweet little baby… Jack, what is it? What did we have?" Jack smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"A very beautiful baby boy…" Jack replied, and Rose felt her heart growing with love for the child and satisfaction that she had given Jack a son. Without taking her eyes off of her son, Rose slipped her hand into Jack's and squeezed it tightly.

"I have the perfect name for him…" she told him, and she kissed her son's head. "Matthew Joseph Dawson." Jack smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"I love it," he whispered. "Matthew Joseph Dawson…" Matthew began to stir in Rose's arms and let out a small cry.

"Oh, are you hungry, my sweet little baby?" Rose asked the child, guiding him to her breast. She smiled as Matthew began to hungrily feed. "I hope you don't love Mommy only as a source of food…" Jack chuckled slightly and kissed her head, moving a bit closer to both her and to his son.

"I never thought that I could love two people as much as I do you and Matthew…" he told her. Rose looked at him and smiled.

"I could never love another man more than you or another boy more than Matthew… I love you both more than anything…" she told him. It was Jack's turn to smile, and he gently kissed her lips.

"Good," he said once they had pulled apart. "Wait, what about that Sherman guy?" Rose lost her smile and sighed.

"He never loved me, Jack… he knew it and I knew it… and I never loved him, no matter how much I tried to force myself to believe it… But I love you terribly, Jack… you're all I live for…" Jack smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you so much, Rose… and now, we have all of the time in the world together…" Rose nodded, seeming distant for a moment. "Are you okay?" Rose nodded, looking at him.

"Jack, I want to ask you something… but if you say no, I completely understand… I probably don't deserve it anyway…"

"What is it, Rose?" Rose was silent for a moment.

"Marry me, Jack… please… I love you so much…" It was Jack's turn to be silent. For a moment, he just looked at her. And then he nodded.

"Of course…" Rose smiled at him, feeling tears begin to make their way down her cheeks. Jack smiled and gently kissed her face, tasting the saltiness of her tears of joy.

"Will you kiss me now?" Rose asked him. Jack smiled and gently kissed her lips. They stayed that way until Matthew began to fuss. Rose smiled at her son and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy loves you, my sweet little boy… Mommy loves you so much…" Jack smiled at his soon-to-be wife and son once again and wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"It's gonna be a long eighteen years… do you think we can handle it?" he asked her. Rose looked at him and smiled.

"Together, we can conquer anything," she said, and so, that very day was the start of their long lifetime together. And together, as Rose herself had said, Jack and Rose could conquer anything that the world had decided to throw at them. After all, they had both survived the _Titanic_…


	20. Epilogue

After Matthew was born on that cold day of the thirtieth of December in the year of 1912, things were much, much better for Jack and Rose. They were married on October tenth of the following year – Rose's nineteenth birthday, which was a surprise that had been planned by Jack. When the Great War broke out in Germany in 1914, Jack vowed not to leave if president Wilson decided to enter America into the war. Three years later, Jack was drafted into the 23rd Wisconsin Infantry and fought along side many other American heroes. He later returned home with three wounds and the high rank of Captain to his name.

On the first of April in the year of 1915, Rose had given birth to a second child that they had named Parker James Dawson. Rose could not have been more thrilled to have another child, though she was warned by Dr. Meade – the doctor in the town that had given Matthew his examination – that since her mother had had trouble with delivery – and had even died during delivery – Rose should be careful when having children. Of course, Rose wanted another child – this time, a girl.

She was granted that wish on the twenty-fifth of January in the year of 1916, when she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she and Jack had named Elise Rose Evelyn Dawson. Elise grew up to be a very beautiful, easy-to-please child with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair – a perfect mixture of both Jack and Rose. Jack spent endless hours with his beautiful baby girl. After Elise's birth, Rose vowed that she didn't want any more children.

On the twenty-fourth of December in the year of 1917 – just before Jack was to head back to Germany – he and Rose had tried for a child and Rose had successfully become pregnant, and on the eighteenth of September in the year of 1918, their beautiful daughter, Melanie Rose Dawson, was born. Melanie was named after Rose's very close friend, Melanie Hamilton and her mother, Melanie Smith. According to a portrait that Rose had recalled from her father's home, their daughter looked so much like Rose's own mother.

In an accidental pregnancy that occurred a few years later, Jack and Rose finally had another son that they had named Daniel Jack Dawson on the twenty-second of July in the year of 1924. Daniel was a true mystery, for he looked neither like Jack nor like Rose. But instead, he appeared more like Jack's cousin, Charlie Hamilton, who had dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. Daniel, like the following two children, looked and acted like neither of their parents.

Another accidental pregnancy, Edward Michael Dawson was born on the sixth of August in the year of 1926. The economy was strong, and by now, Rose had a small acting job as well as a job as a teacher at the nearby school that the other children attended. Edward was a little more like Jack than he was different, but the only similarity was the shape of his face and his light, piercing blue eyes.

Following Edward was Rose's most difficult pregnancy and their final child. Evelyn Josephine Dawson was named both after Jack's mother and his aunt on the twenty-seventh of November in the year of 1927. By now, Rose was almost unable to have children and had required what was known as having a child "brought by knife" (in today's words, Rose required a C-Section for this delivery). Jack was offered for Rose's tubes to be tied, and so, Rose was then unable to have any more children.

The depression was hard on each and every member of the family, and when the new president, Franklin D. Roosevelt entered America into a second world war when Pearl Harbor was attacked, Parker – twenty-six at the time – had decided to enlist. Unfortunately, disaster again struck the family, and Parker was shot and killed in the Philippines. Rose had entered a severe depression after Parker was killed, and Jack just didn't know what to do anymore.

In the mid-1970s, Jack had died of a heart attack, and after his death, Rose just couldn't handle the harshness of life any longer. Two of her babies had died in the late sixties – Elise in a house fire and Melanie from consumption – and now, her beloved Jack was dead. Matthew had also died before her, as did Edward in the Vietnam War in the sixties. The only children that Rose had left were Daniel and Evelyn in the nineties.

Rose had been called for a _Titanic_ survivor interview, and the whole time, Daniel and Evelyn were there with her, finally hearing the story of what brought their parents together. That night, Rose had died in her sleep and was reunited with her beloved Jack and the unfortunate children that had gone before her.

Rose did not know what happened to James after she had left him, but word has it that he was killed during the Great War when England joined in. Joseph had died in the fifties, and what made Rose accept his death easier was the fact that he was finally being reunited with the woman he loved – her true mother. In the end, Rose was finally with her entire family, and now, she and Jack truly did have eternity together…

Together, Jack and Rose had conquered everything that fate could have thrown at them… and together, they had won.


End file.
